


The Corner of Fellcest

by LazySintastic13 (EmeraldWriter)



Series: The Corner of Desires [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Fellcest - Freeform, M/M, Series of Oneshots, Sexual Content, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, there may be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 28,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10442715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWriter/pseuds/LazySintastic13
Summary: Compilation of Fellcest and Fellbros fanficsNSFW will be applied to the Title of Chapter with appropriate warnings in the notes.





	1. Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus just has to do everything around here.
> 
> General fluff

“SANS! GET UP YOU LAZY FUCK!” Papyrus barged into his brother’s room, almost knocking the door off of its hinges, but alas, not today it seemed, but the day will surely come.

Sans groaned, the latter was already being so loud in the morning. “Holy fuck—5 more minutes.”

If Papyrus had any blood vessels, they would have probably popped right now. “YOU LITTLE—” He went towards the bed and took off the covers. His action caused the smaller skeleton to curl in a fetal position. “I WILL NOT STAND FOR YOU TO BE LAZIER THAN YOU ALREADY ARE!”

Sans peered up at the towering figure. He patted the bed, “You can sit here then.”

Papyrus’ patience, or what’s little of it whenever he was dealing with the smaller skeleton, had reached its end. “SANS! IF YOU DON’T GET UP, NOT ONLY WILL YOU GO WITHOUT BREAKFAST, BUT I WILL LITERALLY _DRAG_ YOU TO YOUR STATION!”

With a begrudging sigh, Sans slowly sat upright. “I’m up, I’m up.”

Papyrus nodded in satisfaction. “GOOD.” It was their routine, much to his dismay since the latter can’t be bothered to do things in a timely manner. Really now, what would Sans do without such a cool brother to look out for him. “YOU BETTER NOT TRY TO GO BACK TO SLEEP AGAIN OR ELSE!” He had turned to leave the room to finish getting ready himself.

Sans sighed once more, but rather than indulge in the temptation to fall asleep again, he was actually quite hungry. He got out of bed and headed downstairs to eat. By the smell emanating from the kitchen, he could guess that it was lasagna. _Again_. Seriously, his brother needed to start learning how to cook something else. Sans figured he _could_ teach Papyrus, but that idea already sounded tedious and tiresome for his busy schedule of sleeping. _I guess I’m sticking with lasagna then._

Just as Sans reached the floor of their living space, Papyrus had began striding towards the door.

“I’LL BE TAKING MY LEAVE NOW. BE SURE TO WASH THE DISHES WHEN YOU’RE DONE, AND I BETTER NOT CATCH YOU SLEEPING AT YOUR POST AGAIN SANS!”

Though, no matter how many times the taller skeleton said this to the other, they both knew that it was simply an impossible task to accomplish. Nevertheless, as per usual, Sans simply replied with a “You got it, Boss.”

Papyrus huffed at the response, but didn’t bother argue any further. Making sure that he had gotten everything and had done his morning chores, he opened the door.

“Boss, you forgot something.” Sans made his way towards his younger brother.

“WHAT? I DID?” Papyrus was incredulous. He was sure he had done everything and nothing was amiss.

Sans smiled. Using the other’s state of confusion, he requested for Papyrus to lean down so he can tell him what it was. His brother followed quickly, for Sans knew full well that the other was probably busy running through a mental list of his morning chores to bother declining the order. _Stars, what a busybody he grew up to be._

*Clank*

A simple peck on the cheek. And a dumbfounded expression on his younger brother’s face. Sans deemed it was going to be a pretty okay day. “You almost forgot your goodbye kiss, Boss.” The tinge of red coloured Papyrus’ cheek bones was quite the bonus. _Pretty okay day to great day then._

“You’re going to be late if you don’t go now, Bo—”

*Clank*

This time, Papyrus initiated a brief kiss on the mouth. It happened so fast, Sans didn’t have the time to blink before Papyrus straightened, looking at anything else but him. “I’M GOING THEN!”

He left the house in haste and Sans couldn’t help chuckling once the door had been slammed shut.

“Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time using caps. Just getting used to the fandom then.


	2. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nightmare befell Sans, and he needs some comfort. 
> 
> General Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caps were used. (^^'')

_The dust of his brother caught onto the red scarf he held in his arms. “No, no, no, no! Not again. Please, not again.”_

_His tears had made dark marks, dampening some parts of the cloth, but all he did was grip it tighter and hold it closer to his face._

_“Papyrus.” He was alone. All alone._

_“P-Papyrus. I can’t—not without you.” His sobs increased in volume, and knew that it was basically asking to be killed, but he didn’t care._

_There was no point. No point in living without the only thing that mattered to him._

_His brother was his everything. His light in this fucked up world. But no matter what he did. No matter how much he tries. He couldn’t_ save _him._

_All the resets, the massacres, it wouldn’t end. A never-ending nightmare through and through, and he can’t escape it._

_He will always find the remains of his brother._

_He will always hold the scarf—wear it for his own sake—for his own sanity._

_Because he couldn’t save him._

_He couldn’t save him, couldn’t save him, couldn’t—_

**_Don’t you mean_ ** **won’t.**

Sans woke up with a gasp, sweating much more profusely than any other night. Tears were already pouring out of his eye sockets, but he did nothing to stop them.

The dream had been hazy, but still left an impact on him; left an imprint that set off his emotions in chaos.

_Papyrus._

He could feel the erratic beating of his soul, and it wouldn’t ease.  

_Papyrus._

He got out of bed, making careful footing out of his room and headed to his brother’s.

He didn’t care that it the other may be sleeping peacefully. He didn’t care if it led to his brother scolding him for disturbing. He didn’t care about all that. Right now, he just wanted his brother close. He wanted to see with his own eyes that he is still alive.

* * *

Papyrus groaned as he was taken out his slumber from the sobbing noise coming beside him.

“Don’t die, don’t die. Please, don’t die.” It repeated over and over, and it was starting to irk him.

Begrudgingly, he opened his eye sockets, and he frowned deeply at the sight.

Seeing Sans weeping as he clutched on his bedside covers was not something he’d expect to be greeted with. Or at all for that matter. He had never seen the latter cry … well, unless you count that time he’d gotten sickly when he was just baby bones. In fact, the scene was quite similar. Instead; however, the smaller skeleton wouldn’t stop telling him to not die. Preposterous! The great and terrible Papyrus does not and will not dust so easily. He is the part of the royal guard for a reason after all.

He couldn’t help roll his eye lights. His brother was still such a worry wart over nothing. Nevertheless, he needed to put an end to this if he was going to get any more sleep.

“SANS.” Calling out to the smaller skeleton had caused the latter to look up, but he didn’t expect for more tears to materialize.

 _Good grief._ “SANS—”

“You can’t die, Paps! Please don’t die. I can’t—I can’t.”

The nickname caught Papyrus off guard. He couldn’t recall the last time his brother had called him that. With a sigh, he sat up and made room. “COME ON, GET ON THE BED.”

The latter did not waste time doing so, wiping his tears all the while. Sans let out a yelp of surprise when Papyrus pulled him into an embrace, and proceeded to lie them both down and pull at the blankets to cover them up to their necks.

Sans weeping had quieted to soft sniffles. “P-Pap—”

“I DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU’VE DREAMT ABOUT, BUT I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS IS _NOT_ GOING TO DIE, OR BE DUSTED ANYTIME SOON.” He made sure to look at his older brother in the eyes as he said this, “… I AM NOT GOING TO LEAVE YOU SANS … ahem, BESIDES, YOU’RE SUCH A LAZY BONES. IT IS UP TO ME TO MAKE SURE THAT YOU DON’T BECOME ANY LAZIER THAN YOU ALREADY ARE!”

Sans choked out a small laugh, “Yeah. You’re the best bro.”

Papyrus noted how the other had calmed greatly and proceeded to wipe some of the tear tracks. He let out a small “Nyeh” when Sans snuggled closer before his brother had fallen fast asleep.

This type of affection they shared is few and rare, but never unwelcome. Papyrus gazed at his tired brother. Despite seeing the latter sleep all the time, he knew better than to judge appearances if the dark circles under the other’s eye sockets were anything to go by. Looks like he would need to work harder in order to be strong enough to protect his brother, just as he had promised Sans when he was little.

Even if Papyrus was not … honest with actions most of the time, or express what he really wished to show, especially to his brother, he was not one to ever break his promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was still getting used to the fandom at the time.


	3. Alcohol is Nice (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red is drunk as fuck. Who knows what he was capable of. But Papyrus wasn’t just going to take whatever his brother does to him ………….. Indeed. 
> 
> Warnings: overstimulation, a bit of domination?, riding someone, creampie, cock ring, a bit of bondage and gagging

When Papyrus came home, he expected several things: his lazy and useless brother sleeping on the couch, him ignoring said brother, and heading upstairs to sleep.

He truly did not expect to be jumped. And he almost attacked the culprit if it weren’t for the fact that it was his brother.

He hit the floor hard from the tackle, and let out a pained groan. He was lucky enough that it didn’t crack any of his bones.

And even when he was the one injured, he kept an arm around his brother to keep him safe. The one HP imbedded in his subconscious as to never forget how fragile his brother was.

“Sans! What the fu—”

“Welcome home Paps! I missed you so much.”

…  _What?_ Papyrus had to blink before he lifted himself on an elbow with his free arm, enough to see his brother’s face.

It was flushed red, and he could smell the familiar scent of alcohol. Papyrus would pop a vein if he had any as anger began to rise. His brother was fucking  _drunk_.

“Sans,” he growled as he sat upright, his brother on his lap as he made sure to meet his gaze to glare at him. Unfortunately, it didn’t have the same effect as it would normally have for Sans didn’t cower. No, he  _giggled_.

Papyrus could feel himself becoming frustrated and exasperated at the same time. He never knew how to deal with his brother drunk like this. Sans would usually pace himself and if anything, his tolerance was high. To be drunk was unfathomable, but here he was— _drunk_.

The small skeleton smiled at him, and Papyrus was taken aback at how carefree and happy it was. He doesn’t remember the last time he’d seen it, and with the sight in front him, he had to admit that he missed it.

“You’re so cool, Paps. I’m so proud of you.” The smile quickly vanished; however, replaced with a frown and tears began seeping out of the eye sockets. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for being baggage. I hate that we aren’t close anymore. I miss it. Miss it so much. I miss you Paps. You’re right here, but you’re so far. So far.” He sniffled, as he wiped the tears away with the sleeves from his jacket. “Leaving me behind.”

Papyrus wasn’t used to this. His brother had always been indifferent. He was strong, and yet a coward. He never cried and was always annoying with his bad puns. He was lazy and useless and … he never said a word about anything.

It only came to Papyrus that his brother never complained about their lifestyle or said anything about himself. In fact, he doesn’t remember Sans ever confiding to him about anything. Sans would only respond when spoken to and that … The tall skeleton’s soul clenched.

What happened to them indeed when they had been practically inseparable in the past.

“It’s all because of stupid Undyne!” Papyrus raised a brow ridge at the angry accusation. “She stole you from me. All you wanted after you met her was Undyne this and Undyne that. Shut the fuck up about her.”

“… You’re jealous of Undyne?” This was news to him. But it did explain why the two monsters were in bad blood with each other.

“Of course! I’m your big brother, and yet you looked up to her like she was your hero. I thought I was your hero. Paps, you’re such a  _cheater_.”

The tall skeleton wasn’t prepared for the harsh clash of their mouths and tongue however brief it came.

Sans’ tongue lingered to lick at his mouth, “Won’t let them have you. You're  _mine_.”

The look his brother gave him was feral; possessive, protective and … affectionate?

“San—”

“Shut up. I’m in charge.”

“Wha—” Sans used his magic to teleport them to Papyrus’ bed, and his hands were bound above his head by his precious scarf and was unfortunately long enough to be used as a gag as well. He couldn’t tear through it, so it was effective in keeping him in place.

He could see his brother practically reveling in the power he had unwillingly gave him … but then, why was his soul beating so fast.

“You want this too.” Papyrus’ eyes sockets widened, feeling as if his brother had voiced out his denial. He was startled to feel where his brother’s hand laid and inwardly cursed when Sans unzipped his pants to let out his hardened cock. His magic was accommodating his brother’s wishes on its own. The traitor.

“It’s okay.” Seeing the small skeleton  _pet_  the tip coloured his cheek bones. “I want this too. I’ll take good care of you.”

 _Shit!_  His brother tongue was hot and he bucked unconsciously as his head threw back. He’d never felt anything alike, and he wanted more of it.

Small wishes like that were granted in mere moments as Sans sucked and licked at the tip before dragging his tongue along the shaft. “It’s pulsing so much and you taste good, Paps. So good,” he placed his hands on the other’s hip bones before swallowing it.

Papyrus would have screamed if he could, but the muffled noises were enough of an encouragement for Sans to continue; continue it all the way his makeshift throat.

 _Aahh~ it’s thick and long, enough to choke me if I go fast. But maybe for another time~_ All Sans wanted to do at the moment was savour and enjoy his little’s brother’s cock like a tasty popsicle stick.

It pulsed under his touch, and knowing of his brother’s inexperience, not that he’d really let any of the monsters touch his brother in that way, he kept a slow place to build and prolong the sensation.

 _Fuck! Sans you piece of shit._  All Papyrus wanted to do was to thrust deep in his brother’s mouth; he wanted the latter to gag on it so that he’ll know exactly how he tasted and felt like since that was what his brother wanted after all. Sure he hadn’t done it with anyone but he knew what to do. His dating manual educated him in that department at least.

But he couldn’t move. Simply put, it made feel strange things being placed under his brother’s mercy. And hated that he didn’t hate it.

When Sans gave a particularly tight suction of his mouth, Papyrus groaned. And practically whined when his brother pulled away.

“You’re about to come right?” Sans licked his mouth, stripping all of his clothes and used his magic to form a pussy; dripping, quivering— _wanting_.

Sans inserted a finger and then another, before he spread the lips open with both hands and showed his little brother its inside. “My fingers went in smoothly. Can you imagine how deep I can take it?” With the lips still spread, Sans grinded against Papyrus’ cock. “Aaah~ I love how hot and hard it is.” His own fluids wetting the shaft as precum began to leak from the tip.

Sans clicked his tongue seeing the leak. “That’s no good. Listen here, Paps.  _I’m_  in charge. And I’m punishing you for cheating on me. This is  _punishment_.” With his magic, he summoned a cock ring at the base. Angry muffled followed after but was easily ignored. Sans was in control. He was the one running things.

“There. Now, let’s start then.” Lifting himself on his knees, he guided the pulsing rod to his opening before slamming down hard and taking all of it one go. Both skeletons screamed and tears pricked at the corners of their eye sockets.

Sans continuously clenched around his brother’s cock, enjoying the feel of it; how it twitched inside of him. The pleasure overwhelmed the initial pain, and he longed to feel more. So, slowly, he moved. Up and down, up and down, up and d—"Aaahhh!“

Sans threw his head back Papyrus had slammed his hips to meet with his. "N-no. Bad Paps. This is puni—” His words died out and was replaced with screams and moans as Papyrus moved relentlessly beneath him.

“No, too fast— _too fast!_ ”Sans’ orgasm came up at him fast, and his fluids drenched his brother’s member.

But Papyrus didn’t stop moving.

“N-no, w-wait—” Sans braced his hands on the bed in an attempt to get up. However, with the fast pace, he found his legs unable to follow his orders and felt another climax building. Sensitive from before it didn’t take long for him to come … and come … and come again and again.

To keep the little sanity he had left, Sans used his magic to teleport a few feet away from the bed. He laid haphazardly on the wooden floorboards in a trembling and drenched mess. He breathed heavily as his bones rattled and his insides pulsed; clutching on empty air.

With Sans more or less occupied, Papyrus managed to take out the scarf from his mouth to speak. His breathing was also coming in short pants. “What are you doing? Get up and finish what you started.”

Sans shook his head as tears begun to dry on his face. He couldn’t find the energy to move anymore. And seeing this, Papyrus used his magic to lift his brother up to the bed.

Their eyes met. And Sans moved take Papyrus in him once more. Wincing and yet moaning all the same.

“Get rid of my binds.” When his brother looked worriedly at him, Papyrus had to roll his eyes. “I just want to rest them.”

It looked like a downright lie, but with Sans’ hazed mind, he believed his brother. He was happy when, after unbinding, Papyrus laid his arms at his sides.

Feeling giddy, Sans focused on the current task at hand. “So hard. Heh. And y-you’re going to come inside. I’m really going to feel it s-since, you’ve been saving up.” Sans moved his hips to tease his brother a bit before moving his hand down when he heard the latter growl.

His hand shook from nervousness and excitement, and tapped the cock ring to undo the magic.

The moment it disappeared, Papyrus grabbed for Sans’ hip bones, and begun thrusting with renewed vigour.

“Aaah! Yes! Give it to me!” Sans moved to match the pace; a bit far gone in enjoying the pleasurable sensations.

“S-Sans, I'm—”

“Yes, don’t hold back. I want to feel it. Feel you. Aaaah! Paps! Pap—”

Sans found himself practically melt when his little brother drenched his insides in hot huge bursts. Sans’ couldn’t help coming one last time from the sensation, and exhaustion took its toll on him as he passed out.

Papyrus grunted when he felt his brother fall on top of him as he took moments for himself to rest. The bed sheets were a mess … probably the mattress too if their fluids seeped in deep. Also, he would need to throw his pants away; it was unsalvageable.

The tall skeleton sighed heavily as his brother snored away. It was going to be a pain to clean everything.

“Love you, bro,” he heard Sans mumble under his breath which made him snort in return.

“Yeah, I know … And I’m banning you from taking alcoholic drinks.” Then he recalled the strange and exuberant feeling he got when his brother took charge. “… Sometimes … You can have it sometimes.”


	4. Alcohol is Nice: Bone-us Content (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus was going to teach Sans a lesson ………. It was punishment ………..   
> That’s all.
> 
> Warnings: Inflation, alcohol is used, more bed bindings

When Sans woke, a sudden wave of tiredness coursed throughout his body. Then he groaned in pain, feeling his lower half to be rather tender.

Eyes slowly opening, he couldn’t recall much after drinking himself silly at Grillby’s. It was all muddled and it didn’t help that he was still a bit sleepy and disoriented.

He heard the door open and close, “Oh, good. You’re awake. We can start then.”

“Start?” When Sans looked to Papyrus, his brow ridges furrowed. He narrowed his gaze towards a bottle. “What’s that?”

“Oh this?” The tall skeleton went towards the bed and raised the bottle to his face. “Red wine. I found it in our kitchen.”

“Oh?” Shaking his head to rid himself remnants of sleep, Sans made a move to clutch his head … only to feel a tug on his wrists. Tilting his head up, he found himself bound to the bed posts by black leathered cuffs chained to them. “Uh, B-Boss? Why am I, e-er, cuffed?”

“… You don’t remember what you did, don’t you.”

It wasn’t a question so Sans found his body shaking in fear. _Shit._ He must’ve fucked up when he got drunk and now he was going to be punished for it.

Sans’ mind raced. _What was it going to be? A lecture on his behaviour? But he does that all the time. No, it has to be something that needed him to be cuffed. Oh stars, did Papyrus threw away all of the mustard?! Anything but the mustard!_

The small skeleton was hyperventilating at this point that Papyrus became worried but he didn’t show it on his face. Instead, with his free hand, he placed it on his brother’s face and made the latter meet his eyes. “Sans, breathe. In and out. In and out. Come on, do what I’m doing … That’s it. There you go.”

“S-sorry.”

Papyrus shook his head, “Whatever it is you’re thinking, I can assure you, it would be none of those.”

Sans let out a sigh of relief as his whole body relaxed. And noticing this change, Papyrus carefully uncapped the bottle.

“So what’s the bott—” Sans had only realized then that he was only wearing his shirt and nothing else when he felt a gentle breeze that seeped into the room hit his bones. His face flushed in embarrassment and curled his body to in an attempt to cover himself.

“ _No._ ” Sans froze. “Spread your legs.”

“B-Boss?” His soul thumped hard against his rib cage.

“ _Spread_ them. And summon your hole too.”

He stared at his little brother in disbelief, but slowly opened his legs and summoned his entrance. Sans couldn’t help yelping when Papyrus pushed a finger in. Why was he so sensitive?

“Interesting. It’s still quivering. How greedy.”

“S-still? B-Boss what happened?”

“Tell me Sans. You like to drink right?”

“E-Eh? Ah, w-well. Y-yeah?” Sans’ bones rattled. He was both afraid and … excited? _Stars, what was wrong with me?!_

“Good. Then let’s begin.” Papyrus climbed onto the bed and positioned himself in between his brother’s legs.

Sans’ eye sockets widened as he shook his head vehemently. “ _No_ , no, no, no—Papyrus, _don’t_ —” His leg was aggressively pushed to prevent it from closing, and felt the tip of the bottle slide inside him.

“Drink up, dear brother.” Papyrus tipped it to allow more liquid to pour. “Drink it to your heart’s content. This greedy mouth of yours.”

The cold wine continued to fill him up until he could feel the overflow. “P-Paps … Stop … _Full_.”

“Oh it’s leaking. Sorry about that.” Papyrus pushed the bottle further to plug it effectively.

Sans screamed and he could feel his magic accommodate the treatment by allowing it bloat and hold all of it in.

“Oh!” He lifted his brother’s hips so that it would flow faster. “It looks like it’s about to burst but it’s holding it so well.”

“No more! _Please!_ No more!” Sans gritted his teeth. The expansion and the wine were making him uncomfortable, as if he had been holding his urine and was unable to go. Full. He felt so full.

“Wow. You finished it. You really have a high alcohol tolerance, huh. Good for you, Sans.” Papyrus grinned widely and slowly lowered his brother’s legs but kept the bottle in. He only managed to fit half of it.

“P-Paps. I’m sorry.” Sans began to sob which unknowingly only made his little brother excited. “Sorry. _I’m sorry_. So please. _Please!_ Pull it out. It’s starting to hurt.”

“Do it yourself.”

“W-what?”

“Push it out.” Papyrus moved to the side as he leaned forward and caressed his brother’s femur. “I want to see you push the bottle out.”

 _Fucking hell. When did his little brother become this unreasonable? Fuck!_ Sans had no choice. He breathed in deeply, holding his breath before grunting to push the damn thing out of him. Needless to say, it was an arduous task for every time he pushed, he also sucked some back in. Nevertheless, he repeated it over and over again.

“Wow, so this is what giving birth would be like, huh. I remember reading it in my dating manual.” As if to answer Sans’ unspoken question as he ignored the surprised look. “You’re almost there, Sans. You’re doing so well.”

It was no doubt embarrassing as hell when his brother made that comment, and Sans had a harder time concentrating.

It wasn’t until he finally felt it move forward more and more that he became ecstatic—

Papyrus placed both of his hands on the bulge and pushed it down. Sans didn’t have enough time to react as the bottle popped out along with the huge burst of wine out of him.

Sans’ body trembled profusely as he had climaxed at the unexpected sensation before feeling the relief and exhaustion that followed. He peed too but the red wine had thankfully hid that fact from his brother.

“You’ve certainly made quite the mess, but I guess I can forgive you now.”

Sans didn’t bother to argue nor think about what exactly he did to incur such a punishment, but he was just glad that it was over now. “T-Thank you,” was all he managed to say before sleep took over.

Seeing his brother fall asleep, Papyrus went to pick up the bottle. He would need to clean everything up again, but he didn’t mind. He looked at his brother as he gripped the bottle.

He didn’t mind it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any Bonus content will forevermore be Bone-us. :D Thanks to my dear friend, athirstygoil


	5. Never Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> “How long has it been since you’ve slept?”
> 
> Rated T

Another day had passed—wasted. Just like countless of others beforehand. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt at ease, and he probably never will. Not to him at least.

The nightmares came night after night; relentless in their attacks. And all he could do was suffer in silence.

All alone.

He was always alone.

He thought about it though; many times, in fact, to just end it all. He wanted something to finally ease the pain—the heartache. If not death, he thought of taking drugs, sleeping pills to be precise. But then, he thought of about how they were temporary. His body bound to become resistant, and the pill ineffective. He guessed the only way of escape, cowardice it may be, was to kill himself.  

But then … he thought about his Papyrus. It was always Papyrus.

He was his drive to strive, to get back up over and over again—to not give up. He had always been there for him when he needed it most, and his little brother … Heh, he can’t help looking back when the latter had just been baby bones. And now, he made a name for himself. He was very proud of him, of how much he had achieved.

Then there was him, and he couldn’t compare. He was just useless in, not only others’ eyes, but to himself as well.

_Useless._

The skeleton was seated on chair in their dining room, holding a cup of water in both hands, and not looking at anything in particular.

_Stupid._

His grip tightened.

_Weak._

He gritted his teeth, not even able to deny his thoughts for they were true. If they weren’t, then he would’ve been strong enough so that he and his brother wouldn’t need to fear others, wouldn’t have barely survived on finding measly scraps of garbage food for years, wouldn’t have to … wouldn’t have to keep dreaming of seeing his brother get dusted in front of him; taunting him that he wasn’t able to do anything—that he _couldn’t_.

The skeleton sighed deeply, rubbing at his eye socket to keep awake. He was so tired.

“You’re up early, Sans.”

He didn’t even have the energy to show how startled he was, turning his head to look at his brother.

“Heh … Yeah.”

Papyrus didn’t say anything further and proceeded on making their breakfast so Sans figured they weren’t going to talk anymore.

“… Are you okay, Sans?”

Well, this was new. He answered with a shrug regardless if his brother saw it or not. “I guess.”

“You guess?”

“I mean … I’m alive, right?”

Papyrus turned, scrutinizing Sans who in turn, resisted to fidget though avoided eye contact as it became uncomfortable for him.

The tall skeleton sighed as he went back to his task. “How long has it been since you’ve slept?”

The question caught him off guard, and the way Papyrus said it, almost resigned, made him guilty. _I didn’t think he’d noticed. Looks like I’m not giving him enough credit_.

“I don’t know.” The least he could do was to be honest about it. What kind of older brother was he to make the younger one worry? An awful one, that’s what.

Papyrus moved to place a plate of fried eggs on the table and looked to his brother. “Can you … tell me the reason?”

He didn’t want to pressure Sans into telling him anything, but he wished that he would give him a chance and let him in.

As of late, he’d noticed the decline in will power within his brother, and knowing how reserve the latter was, he figured that observing was enough; that Sans would eventually be back to his normal annoying self. He was wrong. And it hurt him how powerless he really was.

He tried to act like nothing was wrong, but he couldn’t ignore it anymore. His brother needed his help, and he was willing to wait no matter how long it took.

Sans was his everything. And Papyrus did all that could to give his brother the life he deserved, working his damnest to get them a shelter, food, a comfy place to sleep, a safer community than back in the capitol—all for Sans to be happy. He’d even become part of the royal guard just so he would be strong enough to protect Sans just as his brother had protected him.

Their relationship hadn’t been the best when he became part of the royal guard he admits. But he thought his brother would’ve understood. He was wrong there too. He should’ve learned; the harshest critic is almost always yourself.  

“I … It’s …” Sans sighed deeply once more. “I don’t want to say it.”

“… Oh.” Papyrus tried to show it didn’t get to him. But Sans could clearly see how badly he was close to crying. He always was a crybaby in the past and it made him wonder briefly when it was that Papyrus stopped coming to him, crying whenever he got hurt.

Sans grabbed Papyrus’ hand and this time, he met his gaze. “I’m just not ready to say it, but would you mind if we do the patrols together?” Sans chuckled a bit when Papyrus’s eye sockets widened. “I was going to suggest skipping work altogether, but you’ve become such a workaholic.”

“Hmph. I am not. But, I would’ve allowed for today to be a day off.”

Sans shook his head. “It’s all right. I just want to go outside and walk around with you. We might as well take it as patrol duty. So that’s killing two birds with one stone.”

“… If you insist.”

Sans tightened his grip on Papyrus’ hand to reassure him. “I do.”

Papyrus brightened, and Sans wondered once more how long it had been since he’d seen his brother this happy. How self-absorbed could he had been these past weeks?  

“Then we’ll go after breakfast. Oh! I can show you my new puzzles!”

“Sure, Paps.”

“And … when we get home, could you read to me fluffy bunny like you used to?”

Sans blinked. “I … Of course. Just … I thought you grew out of it.”

“I have … I just missed you reading it to me sometimes.”

“I’ll read it to you tonight. I promise.”

“And,” Papyrus hesitated but decided to push his luck anyway. “We’ll sleep together just like we used to?” It came out less convincing than he hoped, but it was too late to take it back.

“We …” Unbidden tears began to slide down his cheek bones. “Yeah. We could … Just like we used to.”

“Sans, you’re crying!” Papyrus hurriedly grabbed the whole paper towel rack, ripping more than two sheets.

“Oh, uh, sorry.” He accepted the tissues to wipe his tears. “Hehe, don’t where they came from.” They continued to fall and fall and fall. “Really. So annoying, huh.”

Papyrus frowned as he went behind his brother, and bent his back to embrace. “It’s going to be okay, Sans.” It was sweat. Surely it was. He wasn’t crying. Sans was already doing that for the both of them. “We’re going to be okay, because we have each other.”

Sans clutched to Papyrus’ arms with both hands, and was outright sobbing now.

“We’ll always have each other, Sans.” Papyrus planted a kiss on his brother’s head before he laid his own on it.

“Always.”

Sans realized then, he was never alone.

He never has been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Hurt/Comfort request anon ask


	6. What is to Care?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:   
> “Because nobody cares about me!”  
> “Because I care about you!”  
> “Why didn’t you tell me?”
> 
> Rated T

It struck him now on a cold snowy day, as he watched his brother come home without so much as a greeting and passed by the couch to the kitchen.

It was something that lingered in the recesses of his mind; a thing that he hoped to be a lie, just him self-depreciating again.

“Uh, welcome back, Boss.”

‘Boss’ … Even he didn’t know exactly when it all started. Though, he had inkling.

It was most likely the time when Papyrus was promoted in the royal guards, and he had jokingly called him that. The skeleton had looked so happy that it must’ve stuck to him to keep calling his brother as such.

He cursed his past self who didn’t think about what would happen down the line. Now their distance grew and found himself saddened that they didn’t bond as much as they used to.

His call wasn’t answered and instead, heard the refrigerator shut and the sound of steps heading up.

There was a prick in his soul; he was ignored so often. But this was normal between them.

This was … normal …

“Hey, bro!“ Sans turned around, arms on the top of the backseat as he pulled himself up to a kneeling position to look up at his brother.

He saw the latter come to an abrupt stop and it almost intimidated him when he met his gaze.

All attention was to him and he almost chickened out, but he mustered up the courage to plow on.

“If … If I left, would you miss me?”

Papyrus huffed, crossing his arms. "You leave all the time, Sans.“

“No, I mean.” He gripped onto the leather material tightly. “If I, uh, hypothetically speaking, disappear or get dusted or something.” He was starting mumble near the end before he asked, loud with a hint of anxiousness. “Would you miss me?”

_Would you care?_

_Do you still care?_

He did not back down when Papyrus said nothing and stared at him. He wanted— _needed_ to know. Was there anything left between them?

The tense silence was broken when Papyrus clicked his tongue. “You’re being stupid again, and I simply have no time for it.” Then, he went to his room and slammed the door shut.

Sans stayed there for moments; moments of disbelief … and begrudging acceptance. His eye lights disappeared, and slowly turned; his weight almost seemed heavier when he pressed his back against the cushions.

A loud hefty sigh escaped his mouth. And he buried his head in his hands.

What was he expecting?

Just like Papyrus had said, he was being stupid. As if it would matter what happened to him. Papyrus has his own life now. And he was just a leech.

_“Is there anything you want to get, Paps?” He had gotten his paycheque from his part-time jobs, and he didn’t mind spending them for his little brother._

_But Papyrus shook his head. “No.”_

_The skeleton couldn’t help quirk a brow. “Are you sure? Didn’t you say you wanted a toy? What was it? Oh, right! The Mettaton 4000 DX model? We can get it now if we hurry to the store. I hear they sell out pretty fast.”_

_But Papyrus shook his head again. “It’s okay.”_

_Now he stared at him with a frown. It wasn’t often that the latter asked for things, but he made sure that his little brother got what he wanted and the very best one at that. He wondered what changed his brother’s mind. “Are you sure?”_

_“Yup!”_

_“… All right. But don’t come complaining to me about it.”_

_“I won’t. Besides I already have something_ much more _important and can never be replaced.”_

_“You do? What is it?”_

_“You!”_

_His cheeks flushed, moved by the sincerity and honesty of his sweet little brother. “Heh, you’re so good to me, little bro.”_

_“Nyehehe.”_

He smiled condescendingly at the irony of the passing memory. “Heh, looks like I’m nothing now.”

Tears blurred his vision, but he wiped them away with the back of his arm. It wouldn’t do to cry. He may be useless and unwanted, but at the very least, he should be strong enough not to bawl like some weakling.

Maybe some cool air would calm him. No need getting weird and  _stupid_  again.

As he got up and prepared to leave, he looked around the living room as if never seeing it before.

… It’s funny, he thought.

All he focused on was not losing Papyrus … But he wondered: would anyone miss him when he’s gone? 

He smiled when the answer came clear.

 _Of course not. Because nobody cares about me._ He looked to Papyrus’ door, longingly and forlorn. _Not anymore at least._

And he was gone.

* * *

The door slammed shut and he winced. He should really find the time fix the hinges to his door or else one day, he’d find himself missing one.

But putting that aside, Papyrus walked to his bed and plopped himself on it. He stared at his ceiling, furrowing his brows as he frowned. _Why did Sans ask me that?_  

Just thinking about the question made him growl. “As if I’d let that happen.” What was the point of getting stronger if Sans was gone? Point _less_ , that’s what.

_“Is there anything you want to get, Paps?”_

_He looked to his brother and felt a sense of sadness wash over him, but only briefly as to not worry his brother._

_He noted the dark thick lines just below the eye sockets; no doubt from the lack of sleep and countless hours of working almost nonstop. He knew that his brother did everything in his power to provide and protect both of them. And it was a wish of his to return the favour, but at the moment, he was powerless._

_He also wished Sans would buy something for himself every now and then._

_“No.” He really didn’t need anything._

_“Are you sure? Didn’t you say you wanted a toy? What was it? Oh, right! The Mettaton 4000 DX model? We can get it now if we hurry to the store. I hear they sell out pretty fast.”_

_“It’s okay.” And it was. He had only mentioned that just for topic to talk about. He had no real desire in getting the toy._

_“Are you sure?”_

_Seeing his brother begin to frown, he had to become enthusiastic as to reassure his brother. “Yup!”_

_The skepticism was there, but he was more than relieved Sans didn’t pursue the topic any longer. “… All right. But don’t come complaining to me about it.”_

_“I won’t. Besides, I already have something_ much more _important and can never be replaced.”_

_“You do? What is it?”_

_He smiled brightly, gripping the other’s hand to convey with absolute certainty that it wasn’t a joke. “You!”_

_Sans had smiled warmly at him, and he longed to protect that expression; to see it as much as possible. “Heh, you’re so good to me, little bro.”_

_“Nyehehe.” For his brother, he was willing to do anything._

The sudden recollection made him smile. He had come far to get where he was now, he learned how to pay the bills, set up puzzles to trap a human, became the second-in-command of the royal guard—they had a home, food, and enough money to spend for themselves. And yet …

Papyrus sighed and sat upright.

And yet he hadn’t seen Sans smile at all.

It frustrated him. Was he doing something wrong?

He looked down at his precious red scarf—the first gift he’d gotten from his brother. You couldn’t tell, but if one were to look closely, there were numerous tiny stitches found all about; always patched up by his brother.

_“Sans!” He sobbed, presenting a tear to his brother._

_“Hey, hey, it’s all right. Your scarf will be fixed in a jiff all right.”_

_“I’m so sorry, Sans. I thought … I’ve been so careful but—” More tears were about to fall, when Sans petted his head._

_“It’s okay, Paps. I know you were, and it can’t be helped sometimes. But you know what?”_

_“… What?”_

_“It doesn’t matter because I will always fix it for you.”_

_“R-really?”_

_“Always.”_

_He beamed at his brother, and went to hug him tight, “You’re the best, Sans!”_

Just then, he heard a familiar noise outside his room. His brother had teleported again.

Papyrus rolled his eyes, no doubt that his brother went to the bar again and—

_“Would you miss me?”_

… And …

_“Would you miss me?”_

Papyrus’ eye sockets widened as he got up and headed out, not caring when almost tripped going down the staircase as he scrambled out of the house.

All his thoughts were focused on Sans. It’s always been Sans.

* * *

Sans had no particular destination, just mindlessly wondering around until he was in the middle of the old bridge above the large waterfall.

He heard that a lot of monsters committed suicide here; simply throwing themsleves off as they say their final words to an echo flower, or maybe even not at all.

He recalled a brief moment in his life when he was one of those monsters who thought of doing it. It was easy at the time, because life had been so goddamn unfair. But he would think Papyrus. And he would turn back and try again.

Sans sighed as he sat on the edge as he had done in the past. There were no thoughts of ending himself like before, but the sound of falls was soothing. It allowed him to clear his thoughts. And now he planned.

_Maybe he could suggest reading to him again just like old times. Or maybe he’d surprise him by actually staying awake at his station. Cooking dinner tonight would be good too._

He looked down, and his thoughts went to wondering how the flow of water never seemed to end.

_Where is all that water coming from? Maybe it can be another way out of the underground. And why are there echo flowers even. They do nothing but talk back to you._

_They just … stand there. Being a flower … I wonder if I can bring back one. It would pretty amusing for a couple of days. And it glows. Pretty useful for blackouts. I should get a basketful_ —

“ _Sans!_ ”

He jumped in his spot and turn his head.

There stood Papyrus at one of the ends of the bridge, breathing heavily as if he had just ran a marathon.

“B-Boss? Why are you—” It was rare for the latter to come here, so it perplexed him.

“Don’t do it!”

 _Do what?_  "Huh?“  _Shit. Did he figure out I was planning to take some flowers home?_

He saw his brother curl his hands into tight fists and Sans pouted. Maybe if his brother heard his reasoning then he’ll agree to get some was what he had in mind when he spoke. "Why not? I mean, it would both do us some good. Become efficient even.”

The latter faltered. “W-what? E-efficient? You … really want to?”

The sad undertone of his brother’s voice made him reluctant.  _Did he not like the idea that much?_  "I mean, do you not want to?“

"Of course not! Why would even think that?! No, in fact, why didn’t you tell me?”

“What? I just thought of it rec—”

“We can still talk about this, Sans. Don’t do this. Let’s go back home and I’ll cook and you make your dumb puns and …” Sans’ eyes widened and worry and protectiveness set in as Papyrus was downright sobbing.

“Pap—”

“I care about you, Sans! Everything I did was all because I care about you. If I didn’t, they I would’ve have bothered to work so hard to get where we are, but I do. I love you so much, and I thought I was doing it right.” He dropped to his knees as he continued. “I’ll do anything to make things right between us again, so please,  _please_  tell me what I’m doing wrong. I can't—I  _don’t_  want to lose you.”

… Sans tried not to smile but he ended up doing so, and evenly rudely outright laughing.

Papyrus found himself heating up and getting angry, here he was pouring his heart out and Sans had the audacity to laugh at hi—

“I’m not planning to kill myself, Paps.”

The tall skeleton stared at him, unable to comprehend all of a sudden in his confusion.

“I’m not planning to kill myself.” He repeated slowly. “Looks like we were talking about different things.” Sans got up, patting the back of his shorts before heading towards his puzzled little brother and stopping before him.

“I was talking about bringing some echo flowers home with us.”

He watched the other work it out, and was intrigued the latter turned red, most likely from embarrassment. But really, there was nothing shameful about it.

Sans needed to hear it, and he was more than thankful to be reminded.

“But you were right, Paps.” The tall skeleton looked at him as he moved to embrace him tight, “I  _was_  being stupid. I’m so sorry." He found himself tearing up, "There was no way I’d ever leave you. Sorry for worrying you … putting you through that, and … making you feel like you aren’t good enough.” He felt arms return the gesture as tight in their hold. “Heh, you’re still so good to me, bro … I love you too. And I … I needed to hear it.”

They stayed liked, feeling weights of burden lift from their shoulders. For the first time, both thought that things were going to get better from now on.

“Don’t think you’re off the hook, Sans.” Papyrus huffed as he stood, carrying Sans along, “We’re going to have a talk once we get home. Things will change between us, understood?”

“Heh, you’re the boss.” Sans laid his head on his brother’s shoulder, feeling content in a long time.

But then, Papyrus walked to the middle of the bridge, and lowered himself near an echo flower. “Pick it, Sans. My hands are full.”

Sans looked at him in the eyes in surprise, then brightened immensely; hurriedly taking one into both hands, feeling like a small child getting a present. He laid his head back to the other’s shoulder and played with it as the latter began walking.

Their relationship wasn’t perfect, but that was okay. After all, love was when two people who care for each get confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Hurt/Comfort request anon ask
> 
> I forgot they were exclaimed. They weren't on my notes. derp.


	7. Big Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans had been turned into a child and doesn’t remember anything but his name, but Papyrus finds and takes care of him, making him the ‘big bro’.

He ran and ran and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. Almost tripping from the huge amount of snow in his path as well as from his oversized jacket.

All he remembered was his name and how there were monsters after him; planning to take him back to continue those painful things again.

Pain, pain, pain.

There was only pain.

The little skeleton hid behind a tree, its thick trunk effortlessly hiding him from sight when he found himself too tired to continue.

His back to the trunk, he covered his mouth to keep quiet as he did his best to take deep breaths and calm the fast beating of his soul.

His thoughts that they may had stopped following went down the drain as shuffling and crunching can be heard not too far from where he hid.

Tears began to erupt from his eye sockets as he trembled in place. Fear and panic consuming his small being at the thought of being caught, and possibly be killed for running away. For being a bad experiment.

When the noise got louder, the skeleton wished.

He wished for someone to save him; for someone to protect him—to love and care for him. He wished for someone to call his family.

His soul thumped hard against his chest at the forlorn thought, and more tears poured down his cheeks.

He was alone.

There couldn’t possibly anyone out there who would find him worth it to be saved.

“He couldn’t have gotten far, the trail ends here. Search the area!”

“Sir, I think I’ve found him!”

“Good. Kill him if he struggles and we’ll call it an accident. Otherwise, capture him alive.”

“Yes sir!”

The small skeleton couldn’t find it in himself to move—too stricken with the thought that they were going to really kill him.

He closed his eyes tight and curled himself into a ball, making him smaller as he clutched hard onto his baggy jacket.

“Hey, who the fuck are you— _gaaah_!”

He paid attention to the new ruckus; of blades, slashing and screams.

The little one didn’t know what was going on, but he wasn’t curious enough to check what was happening. He didn’t want attention.

He didn’t want to die.

“You're—You’ll _pay_ for this!”

There were more shuffling but it was becoming distant. And yet, the small one was still tense.

The newcomer was still there. Whatever monster that beated those evil ones away must be stronger than them.

And the skeleton didn’t know if the latter would be just as evil or his saviour.

He cowered further into his jacket when the stranger seemed to be coming to where he was hiding, and with purpose.

Closer, and closer.

 _And closer_.

The monster stopped in front of him.

‘I’m going to die,’ were the thoughts that came to his mind as new sets of tears erupted.

“… Sans.”

The voice was both gentle and rough. It was familiar.

He could hear the latter crouch down close to his level, and repeated his name.

This time, the little one opened his eyes and looked up.

Big red eye lights met with red smaller ones. Another skeleton monster like him, but this was taller and bigger, and _knew_ his name.

Tentatively, he asked, “H-How do you k-know my name?”

“… Do you remember anything?”

Sans shook his head.

“It’s me … Papyrus.”

Sans repeated the words; foreign and familiar. “Pa-py … rus.”

“Yes. I’m your brother.”

Brother.

The word rang in his head.

He had a _brother_.

Just that was enough to bring more tears, but this time, it was out of happiness.

“Big b-bro … I’m sc-scared.” He sniffled, attempting to wipe the wetness with his jacket as he looked up to the monster; lost and wanting to be loved.

Papyrus picked up his brother, the small bundle reduced to softer sniffles as he clung to his chest.

He didn’t know what happened to his brother in the duration of his absence, but if he hadn’t looked—hadn’t come sooner.

Papyrus shook his head. There was no point of dwelling in those. What matters now is the responsibility of taking care of Sans. His older brother turned into baby bones … with no memories of him. Of anything than his own name.

As he didn’t move, Sans looked up at him with hesitance and question. “B-Big bro?”

Their roles switched and Papyrus patted his head, making the latter lean to the touch, relishing in the affection given to him.

It occurred to the tall skeleton that his older brother hadn’t gotten the care and love he rightfully deserved. Papyrus’ soul clenched at the mistreatment he had given his brother the older he got, but now that their roles were switched, he was going to make sure Sans would be showered by all the affection and care he can give.

He began walking home, with Sans’ head on his shoulder drifting off to sleep.

He was going to take good care of his brother just as the latter did for him.

He was going to find a cure to bring his brother back.

And …

Papyrus’ eye flared with red magic.

He was going to _kill_ the bastards that did dare this to Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated and inspired by raza-rays for their art and storyline here: http://raza-rays.tumblr.com/post/156671837114/hello-annoying-anon-heheheerrree-ovq-oh-i


	8. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Valentine's Day contribution
> 
> General Fluff

Sans wasn’t expecting much, and especially not on Valentine’s Day—a stupid and sickeningly cheesy occasion.

… Plus, it wasn’t as if his brother was one to celebrate the occasion, so he really didn’t expect the day to go by any different.

Slowly getting up, he headed downstairs to the kitchen. Rubbing the sleepiness from his eye sockets, he turned a corne—

“Sans, you’re finally awake.”

The small skeleton looked at his brother with confusion and surprise. _Doesn’t he have work?_ “Boss?”

“Hmm?”

Sans took a seat, and almost immediately, a plate of spicy chicken and sweet potato noddle stir fry was placed in front of him. His eye sockets widened; eye lights dilating. It was his favourite.

“Wha—B-Boss?” He didn’t expect for Papyrus to know of it; a rare delicacy back in their hometown that he was fortunate enough to have a taste of at the time, but he never could have it again, and mustard had been a poor substitute. But his brother had been baby bones at the time, so there was no way he could have known.

Papyrus smirked at his brother, pleased and proud of himself. “Is something wrong, Sans?”

“Oh-uh, no. Not … really?” He looked back to the dish, finding himself almost drooling from the aroma. And his brother was quite the cook. With eager anticipation, he grabbed his fork, and began to dig in.

Words could not describe how delicious it was; amazing enough that it brought him to literal tears. He didn’t think he’d get to eat it again.

“S-Sans?!” Papyrus was worried that he might of screwed up in his cooking, but his brother shook his head, finishing a mouthful before speaking.

“It’s s-so good, Paps. _Really good_. T-Thank you for cooking this for me.”

Papyrus sat on the seat across his brother, a smile adorning his features. “You’re welcome, Sans.” He watched his older brother devour it with enthusiasm and joy, and the tall skeleton found his soul warming at the thought of being the one to bring such happiness to Sans.

It’s been quite some time since he felt like he did something right. Well, other than having been honest with his feelings and confessed to his brother, that is. Their relationship had been tense at first, both lost on what exactly they should be doing.

But the surface had done wonders for Papyrus’ nature, becoming more patient and relaxed; more at ease now that they didn’t have to necessarily be wary of people trying to dust them all the time. Though he was still on guard when they go out, you can never be too careful and he wouldn’t want to be caught off-guard when the situation called for it.

Sans, on the other hand, wasn’t so receptive. Always wary, and twitchy; never relaxed unless he was at home.

Papyrus hadn’t pushed the topic, but he wanted to help in some way.

“So, uh, Boss?” Practically would’ve licked his plate clean if his brother wasn’t looking.

Papyrus had wanted to tell Sans to stop calling him that obnoxious nickname, but the small skeleton had told him that calling him ‘Boss’ made him feel secure, that at least there was something that hasn’t changed. After hearing that, Papyrus didn’t have the heart to stop Sans, and had eventually gotten used to the name, much to his dismay.

“Hmm?”

“Shouldn’t you be, uh, at work? Or something?”

“I have been dismissed to relax for the day. Undyne would be sure to call me if something were to come up however.” This was a lie since he requested for the day off a week beforehand. Though Sans didn’t need to know that. 

“Do, um, do you want to hang out with me? … Or something.” _Since it’s Valentine’s Day and all_ , he didn’t say.

“What do you have in mind?”

Sans didn’t have anything planned because this was all on a whim. He needed to now though, not wanting to waste his brother’s time. He recalled something Alphys gushed about going to. A festival of sorts? “T-There’s a carnival at the Main Street. It’s going to be there for a couple of days, but maybe we could check it out?”

“Hmm, I suppose we could. Go get ready then. I’ll clean up here.”

It didn’t take long, and the two were walking side by side to the fair.

It was halfway through the trip that Sans wondered if it counted as a date. And he also remembered that he never got to ask how Papyrus knew of his favourite dish. Next time he would. 

The small skeleton was startled when something latched onto his hand, finding long phalanges intertwining with his shorter ones.

 _Holy shit_ , Sans didn’t know what to do. It was all too new to him. So he gripped tight as he looked away, a red tint colouring his cheek bones. He hoped he was doing this right.

They didn’t exchange a single word on the way. Sans tried to say anything to break the silence, but found himself not having a good topic to talk about in particular. Weather talk would just make the awkwardness worse.

Once they reached the entrance of the carnival, Sans inwardly sighed in relief while berating himself at the same time. _Good going you idiot. What a conversationalist you are. You can joke around with others, but you can’t even talk to your boyfriend? Pathetic._

“Sans?”

“Huh?” The skeleton didn’t realize that they had made it inside, and that Papyrus had already paid for their tickets. “S-Sorry. I—”

He was cut short when skeleton dragged him to a bench to sit and left after being told that he was going to get them drinks.

Sans sighed when his brother left. _Good job, Sans. Now you made Papyrus worry. What’s next in this date of yours?_ _It wouldn’t be a surprise if things just go downhill and Papyrus ends their relationship altogether._

Just then, he was suddenly approached by a couple of canine monsters. There were three of them, and Sans found himself tensing and wary being surrounded; reminding him of the past.

“Hey, you alone? Want to come and hang with us? We promised we’ll show you a good time.” One of them had the gall to smirk, as if he was some big shot.

Sans almost scoffed, but he held himself back. It wouldn’t do to start something. It was better to look like the victim instead of the offender. But if the fucker does _try_ something, he can’t be held responsible for busting the guy’s face.

So he pretended to look meek. “No thanks. I’m waiting for someone.”

“Oh, are you on a date?”

“Ain’t that cute? You sure your date hadn’t ditched you or anything?”

Sans gritted his teeth. They sure know how to grate on his nerves. “Can you just leave?”

“Hey, now. No need to be like that. Come on. Don’t be so stiff, let’s have some fun.”

Just as one of them was about to grab for Sans, a gloved hand caught the canine’s arm. “I believe my date told you to leave him.” Magic flaring at his eye sockets, Papyrus glared at them, making sure to exude an intimidating aura.

“H-H-Hey man, no problem.”

“S-Sorry for the trouble.”

“W-W-We were just about to leave. Have a good day!” They practically ran for their lives, and Papyrus huffed.

“Are you all right, Sans?” He handed a drink to his older brother, hoping it would calm him down.

“Yeah. I’m fine, Boss.” Gladly accepting the beverage and taking several sips, Sans sighed once more. He let out a pathetic chuckle, “Some date this is turning out to be. Sorry, bro. I’m not really good at this.”

Papyrus sat beside him. “… Me too … I don’t know if what I’m doing is making you happy, I don’t know if I’m doing anything right.”

Sans sputtered, unable to believe his brother had felt this way. “What? You’re amazing, Boss! It’s me who’s fucking up over here. It’s me who should be wondering if _I’m_ making _you_ happy at all.”

“Sans—”

“I haven’t done anything worth making you stay with me. A grumpy, tense, angry, and insecure fuckup that I am. I don’t deserve you, and sure as heck don’t deserve this kind of happiness.” Sans felt that he was making it worse by crying, and he did his best to wipe them away.

“Sans,” Papyrus stood to be in front of him and leaned down and embrace his lover. “I don’t know if any words of encouragement say will stay with you, how you deserve to be happy, deserve better, and even deserving a monster better than me.”

“Bo—”

“But one step at a time. Okay?” He moved back to look at Sans in the eyes. “We don’t know what we’re doing, but we can figure it out together. I may not deserve you, but I’m going to work hard to make sure that I do, because I’m not going to leave you any time soon.”

Reduced to slight sniffling, Sans slowly nodded. “Baby steps … Yeah, I-I can do that.” He laughed right after. “Stars, I embarrassed myself.”

“Who gives a fuck.” Papyrus raised a brow ridge as he straightened. “It’s something we’ll need to talk about eventually.”

“Heh, I guess.”

“Now, there’s still a lot of time before the day ends. Why don’t we have some fun while we’re here.”

Sans laughed freely, feeling the weight lifted from his shoulders. Then he smirked, “You think I’m going to let you beat me in carnival game stands?”

“Hah! I _know_ I can.”

“You seem to forget your place, _little_ brother.”

Papyrus crossed his arms; a wide grin matched his lover’s. “Like I’m one to run away from a challenge. If I win, you will not only do the chores, but you will _also_ pick up your socks.”

“Challenge _fucking_ accepted!”

It was a fresh start to a better future.

“Oh, and Sans?” The two were walking around to find a good game stall to start their rivalry.

“Hmm?”

“I want you to close your eyes?”

“If you wanted to kiss, you could’ve just done it you know.” Sans grinned but followed the request nonetheless. As expected, his mouth met the other’s, but something wrapped around his neck.

When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to a find that it was a necklace—a necklace with a ring knotted so that it stayed in the center. Lifting it up, he could see the small engraved words in the ring, ‘ _We will go together_ ’.

“Together, huh.” Tears were starting to come out again, but he wiped it quickly. Enough with the water works.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Sans.”

“… Thanks, Paps.” This time, Sans reached out to intertwine his hand with his Papyrus’.

And the two moved forward—together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hnnnngghhhh…. Idk man. I was planning on making it nsfw, but ugh. Too lazy.  
> And SO rusty in the romance section.


	9. They are Brothers/Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've got each other's back no matter what.
> 
> Rated T(?) (Just to be safe)

“Oh if it isn’t the weakling.” A canine guard came to Sans’ station with a smug look.

“Why don’t you fuck off, you piece of shit.” With a hand supporting his head, he growled at the other.

Sans was really tired of dealing with these kind of crap. He wished he could dust them but he’d most likely get in trouble for messing with a guard unit of a higher rank than him. It almost made him want to rise the ladder just so he wouldn’t need to deal with it … Almost.

“Oh, don’t be like that.” The monster walked to the front of the structure, towering over the skeleton.

“Won’t you throw me a bone? The talk around town is that you’d whore yourself for some boon.” The dog slapped down a couple of hundreds on the table. “I’d like to have a tast—”

“I didn’t think there’d be other monsters who’s as lazy and incompetent as my brother.” Papyrus strode to them with purpose; intimidating and imposing. “You should get back to your post, lest I report you to our captain, soldier.”

The monster shook in fear. “Y-Yes sir! Sorry sir.” He made a hasty retreat shortly after, and Sans almost couldn’t hold his laughter.

When the monster was gone from sight, Sans guffawed. “He looked like he’d piss his pants.”

Papyrus huffed in exasperation. “You could handle him on your own Sans.”

The small skeleton gathered the money and counted the amount in his head as he responded. “Yeah, well, it wouldn’t do good to _my_ reputation. Nice timing by the way, Boss.”

Papyrus crossed his arms. “Are you sure you don’t want to be in the royal guards with me?”

“Paps, we talked about this.” Sans could see his brother practically pout.

“I _know_ , I know. There’s more intel for you if monsters aren’t wary of you.”

Sans smiled, his little brother was such a worrywart. “It’s fine.” He waved the fan of money. “Wanna go get groceries on the way?”

“I really hate that flame bastard.” The tall skeleton scoffed as he began walking.

Sans caught up via teleportation and walked along his brother. “Heh. He ain’t too bad. Just doing his job.”

“But to spread the rumour of you being a whore?”

“Don’t worry. I ain’t about to give just _anyone_ a boner.”

Papyrus groaned as he glared at him. “Sans! That was highly inappropriate!” And Sans just laughed at it. “And I’ll say it again as I’ve said before, it’s fucked up to spread lies like that just for intel.”

“Yeah, well,” Sans shrugged. “I’ll be careful, so stop worrying … wait, nevermind. Considering that it’s you, it’s practically an impossible feat.”

“ _It is._ ”

Sans looked up at his little brother as the latter met his gaze, his grin widened. “Love you too, Paps.” Papyrus didn’t say it back, but Sans could tell from the colour painted on the other’s cheekbones that the sentiment was returned.

“So, what are we having for dinner?”

At the new subject of interest, Papyrus prattled on about a new dish he wanted to try to make, the ingredients he’d need, substitutes for some of them, and the like.

Papyrus was glowing with enthusiasm and Sans couldn’t help finding himself lucky to have gotten him those cookbooks. The gold was worth it.

“Can’t wait to try it out. Maybe we’ll open a little restaurant and you’ll be known as the greatest cook in the underground.”

“Hmph.” Papyrus looked at anywhere else but Sans. “As long you like them, I’m already the greatest.”

Sans gaped, teleporting to catch his brother’s gaze, until he popped in front of Papyrus to embrace him. The latter immediately wrapped his arms to secure Sans.

“You’re the greatest, Paps.”

“Nyeh. Thank you, Sans.”

Papyrus carried his brother the whole way, putting him down when they neared the marketplace. They were more lax in the roles they needed to play, but both were still cautious and alert of everyone around them. They made sure not to stay too long, and once they bought the necessities, they left as soon as they could.

The brothers only relaxed when they got home. Papyrus headed for their kitchen to start dinner, and Sans went to their couch.

“Honestly Sans, you could help in cleaning around the house you know.”

“Ugh, you’re such a workaholic.”

“I don’t want to hear that from someone who took on many part-time jobs that he got sick from overworking.”

“Heh, touché.”

But Papyrus doesn’t really want Sans to work anymore because of that. It was just a banter they do, and Sans knew it too.

That’s why Papyrus made Sans a sentry guard; getting paid to do nothing. But it didn’t hurt to dream where Sans could stay by his side as royal guards. At least then, the tall skeleton can take the harsh tasks while leaving the smaller ones to his brother. Plus, he’d be by his side.

“I know what you’re thinking, and it’s okay, Paps. I can still handle it.” He could hear Papyrus just grumbled under his breath and Sans sighed in exasperation. He chuckled shortly after. “If it gets too much, I’ll beat those fuckers until they beg for mercy. Then I’ll apply for the position.”

“Deal! I won’t let you forget those words.”

“Yeah yeah. I know.”

And the two went back to their routine with Papyrus making their meals and Sans waiting on the couch flipping through the channels.

They’ll eat on the couch, argue about the shows on, then Papyrus will clean up, and Sans would get ready for bed first.

Sans would wait for Papyrus to finish getting ready himself, and the two will sleep together; Papyrus arms enclosed around Sans. And maybe they’ll murmur to each other what they’ll do the next day or their plans for the future until they drift off to sleep.

They are family.

They are brothers.

They are lovers.

And no force will be able to tear them apart.

Both Papyrus and Sans won’t allow it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to happyboxd to cheer them and that Fellcest CAN be healthy too.


	10. We Got This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> “Stop telling me you’re okay.”
> 
> Monsters live on the surface along with humans ... but some humans, just don't like their kind around. 
> 
> Rated T for some violence

* * *

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Sans found purchase on a brick wall as he cradled his ribs over his thick jacket. “Shit. They got me good.” He used the wall to help him walk and he winced as the pain only increased with each step.

He couldn’t risk teleporting either, so his best bet was to bear it until he got home.

He greatly hoped Papyrus was doing overtime so he wouldn’t see his pitiful state. Cracks littered his arms and legs, and he was sure that he broke some ribs as well. Sans would’ve chuckled at how lousy he looked if it didn’t hurt so much doing so.

But who was he kidding. His partner would no doubt be home already, sitting angrily on the couch with food untouched and slightly cold, waiting for him to come home. When he sees him though … _Stars, Paps is going to be livid._

Sans made sure to use the shadows to his advantage and the alleyways for shortcuts. He couldn’t risk being seen. Not by monsters; and especially _humans_.

The small skeleton growled in frustration, making slow progress and rested when he needed to catch his breath. It was getting harder and harder to even keep awake, but when he spotted his house, Sans summoned whatever energy he had left to keep on walking forward. Laboured breathing, aching bones, and profuse sweating be damned. He was getting home to his brother.

 _Only a bit more_ , he thought, and he was actually elated to see their stupidly over-decorated mailbox.

He tripped; however, and the scream of agony left his mouth before he could stop it. His HP decreased two tenths more—0.3/1.0.

 _Fuck._ It was no wonder that he was losing consciousness, and Sans couldn’t fight it any longer. His eye lights disappeared from his sockets and he faintly heard footsteps coming closer.

_Shit … I guess this is it for me … Sorry, Papyrus._

Then, darkness consumed him.

* * *

A delicious aroma woke him from his slumber, and Sans had a momentary confusion of where he was until he spotted a pirate banner on the side wall.

He was in Papyrus’ room. Somehow, that did not bode well for him.

“You’re awake.”

Sans tried to sit up; _tried_ being the key word, because a blue soul appeared on his chest to press him back down on the bed.

Papyrus neared the bed, placing the tray on the table before sitting on the stool beside the bed.

“I’m going to do a check on you.” He announced, and Sans was grateful. Being checked on was such an invasive and uncomfortable feeling, so being warned was appreciated even if it still brought him discomfort.

The small skeleton found himself tensing when it began, forcing himself to relax by taking deep breaths.

“0.9/1.0. Good. You’ll just need to eat to recover the rest.”

The stern tone made Sans sweat drop. _Here it comes._

“But before that, I want you to tell me what the _fuck_ happened.”

“Uh … Well,” He really didn’t want Papyrus to know about it. It was his problem and he’d deal with it. So he tried to play it off, let the incident be swept under the rug. “Heh. Don’t worry about it Paps. Just got jumped on the way, no big deal. I’m okay. Rea—”

“Shut up!”

Welp, he tried.

“I’m sick of your _bullshit_. Stop telling me you’re okay all the damn time! It’s clear that you’re not and I’m done playing along.” Papyrus’ magic flared in an eye socket. “You’re going to tell or _else_.”

Sans couldn’t help himself. “Or else _what_?”

And just like that, all of Papyrus heat vanished; replaced with a defeated look. Sans felt bad.

“… You almost died, brother … Just,” Unbidden tears of frustration came. Hopelessness laced in his voice. “I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you. You were so close to death. And I can’t help think about what would happen if I didn’t go out and check the noise. What would happen if you actually dusted. If I was too late an—”

“Paps! _Papyrus_.” Sans forced himself to sit up and clutched onto trembling hands. “Hey, _hey_. I’m here. I’m alive. You saved me just in time … I’m sorry, Paps. I didn’t mean for this happen. I had tho—” The small skeleton shook his head. “I’m _really_ sorry for putting you through that, Papyrus.”

The tall skeleton looked away, retracting an arm to dry the tears. “It’s fin—no, it’s not fine.” He straightened and looked at Sans in the eye. “I want you tell me what happened.”

Sans’ sighed heavily, a defeated smile etched on his features. “Heh. Where do I even start.”

The sarcastic remark instantly caught Papyrus’ attention. And he understood. “… How long has this been going?”

Sans looked down to the other’s hand still on his own, and he pulled it closer to play with it. His lover allowed it, and he continued. “A month after we got to the Surface.”

“A month after—Sans! It’s been—this has been happening for _four_ months?!” The small skeleton nodded. “And you didn’t _tell_ me?!”

“I didn’t want you to worry! And I …” Sans would’ve bit his lip if he had one. “I practically couldn’t when you got your dream job as a chef.”

“… Sans. That’s—”

“You were so happy, Paps. And we were new to the Surface then so I didn’t put up a fuss about it. I kept thinking that maybe they just needed more time to adjust in getting used to us … But they didn’t.” Sans sighed again. He might as well spill. “I fucking hate it here, to be honest. I never wanted to come. The humans didn’t bother undoing the seal, and that’s already a big indication that they didn’t want us.” Sans growled, and yet still kept a gentle hold of his brother’s hand. “Humans hate change. Humans fears and loathe the different. We were never welcome here … Well, not on my side at least.” The small looked up to smile weakly at his lover, who in turn frowned.

Then, Papyrus shook his head. “No, you’re right.”

Sans eye lights narrowed, “Paps, don’t tell me—”

“No, nothing like that. Even I could see that they were tolerating us.” Papyrus smirked. “The other employees tried to sabotage me by making me look bad to be fired, but I proved them wrong time and time again until they stopped and finally just let me be.” Sans was relieved to hear it, at least his partner’s ‘bullies’ didn’t get physical like what his own coworkers would do to him.

“… Sans,”

“Hmm?”

“Do you want to go back?”

Sans was surprised, and yet he really shouldn’t be. Papyrus had made it clear that he was his top priority. And if he wasn’t happy, then what would be the point in staying. Though, he was also in the same regard for his brother’s happiness. “What about you?”

“I’ll find something.”

“But—”

“Glad it’s decided. Here, eat your meal and rest. I’ll go ahead and pack our stuff.” Papyrus took the tray and placed it on Sans’ lap. He planted a quick kiss on his lover’s forehead before making his way out of the room.

“When are we leaving?”

“In a week. I need to inform Undyne and there are resignation letters needed to be written.”

There wasn’t really much Sans could say. “Okay … Wait, Paps!” Papyrus looked to him just as he opened the door. “Are you … going to hunt them down?” He had an inkling his brother had planned his coworkers’ demise in the back of his head.

“… And if I do?”

It was against the law for monsters to use their magic against humans, or at all for that matter. His lover was going to get into so much trouble.

“Heh, I’ll help out.”

“It would be boring if you didn’t.” Papyrus laughed. “Nyehehe! Those pitiful humans will certainly know not to mess with us skeleton monsters again. _Fuck_ the Surface.” And Sans guffawed.

They got this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Hurt/Comfort request ask by bvb-bassist-bitch


	11. A Little Bit of Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underfell and Undertale Sanses are potted plants while Underfell and Undertale Papyruses are small dolls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See this artist's work for visual aid and support them too if you can!: http://riceflowerrabbit.tumblr.com/post/155675989606/previous-next-ヽ-ﾟ-ﾟノ-i-should-stop-drawing

Red has always been a doting brother. This was a fact. How could he not be when his Boss was so cute and cool? Though, recently, it begs to question if he did something wrong.

Red watched from afar as Boss interacted with Sans. Lately, the small skeleton doll had been going over there, and no matter how many times Red asked what he and the other plant were doing, Boss just wouldn’t say.

The skeleton plant began to wonder if Boss preferred to be with Sans more than him. The leaves on his head casted downward at the depressing notion. He’d allow it if it made Boss happy, anything for his Boss … But it truly made Red sad that he couldn’t be the plant Boss wanted.

Papyrus had just been wondering around and was about to head back to his brother until he saw Red. Seeing the plant’s sad state, Papyrus headed over to his pot. “Oh no! Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

Red sniffled, rubbing the tears away. “No … It’s nothing.”

“It can’t just be nothing! Worry not! The great Papyrus is here to solve whatever problems you may have!”

The two dolls were so alike and yet different. Red couldn’t help the small smile that graced his features. “Heh. Thanks, Pap.” Red patted the other’s head to which the little one beamed at the praise.

“Nyehehe!”

“Mind telling me your adventures? I’ve seen you wondering around. What have you’ve been up to?”

There were sparkles in Papyrus’ eyes, and the little one enthusiastically shared his stories as Red listened with smile.

Meanwhile, from afar, Boss watched the two; his hands stilled in motion.

“Are you jealous?”

The little one shook his head, denying the claim … Even if he glanced back from to time.

“You really love your brother, huh.”

“O-Of course not!” Sans raised a brow ridge to which the skeleton doll fidgeted and said in a petulant manner, “Not … that much.” Sans smirked at the obvious lie. “Shut up! Continue the lesson!”

“All right, all right. No need to get so red.” Boss let out unintelligible noises to which Sans merely laughs to before resuming their activity. “Ok, ok. Let’s finish this. So you fold that part there. And then you crease the edge …”

* * *

“Wake up, you lazy bones!” Red didn’t expect to be screamed at by his brother, so he was a bit groggy but he didn’t mind if he was being given the attention after being ignored.

“I’m up, Boss.” Red saw the latter fidget, hands behind his back as if hiding something. “Is something wrong, Boss?”

The cheeks on the doll reddened, and Red, not knowing the reason for it, went into his panic overprotective mode and asked if he was all right or hurt and the like.

Boss didn’t say a word; however, and Red quieted with worry. When the little one spoke, it was in stutters and mumbles. “T-This is … I mean … It’s not like I … um.”

Red calmed and smiled gently at his brother. “It’s okay. Take your time, Boss.”

Taking his brother’s advice, the small skeleton took his time to gather the right words, and the plant simply waited patiently.

“H-Here.” Boss presented a bouquet of red roses—origami roses; as big as the latter could make them with his tiny hands.

Red’s eye lights dilated and everything clicked in place. “F-For me?” Boss nodded to which the skeleton plant shakily reached out his hands in disbelief. Gingerly taking them, his eyes roamed over the careful craftmanship with the detailed folds. They were beautiful.

Tears slid down his cheeks and a brilliant and radiant smile decorated his features as he looked to his brother with awe and gratitude. “This is beautiful. Thank you, Boss. I’ll cherish it.”

Boss blushed, letting out a soft “Nyeh,” as he hid his embarrassment behind his scarf. He loved seeing his brother smile, so he felt very proud of himself that his efforts were rewarded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to riceflowerrabbit and their undertale and underfell plant art


	12. You're actually Jealous?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:   
> Favourite book and reading

His brother liked his privacy. Papyrus knew this well; however, there were limits as to how much he can take it.

All week, his brother done nothing but read that damn book. Whether they were out on patrol, on the dinner table, which was inappropriate, and even on the couch whilst the television blared. And when he found his brother reading in the dark and using his magic as his light, Papyrus was putting his foot down.

“Sans! For fuck’s sake, put that book down!”

His brother waved a lazy hand in the air. “In a minute, bro. I’m almost done.”

That’s what he said an hour ago, and Papyrus could feel a migraine coming on. While it made Sans ‘active’, a word he’ll be using tentatively, he couldn’t help the dissatisfaction welling up inside him.

The tall skeleton huffed, going back to the kitchen to resume his activities. At the very least, cooking, a hobby more than a chore he very much enjoyed doing, calmed him immensely. Suffice to say, with the amount of how much he cooked for the both of them on a daily basis, Papyrus was proud that he had gotten better. To the point that Sans rarely go out to Grillby’s other than to have his fill of that atrocious condiment of his.

It took about an hour for him to finish cooking. These things take precise preparations and care to create a masterpiece after all. And when he turned around to call out for his brother, he became rather irked that his brother had yet to put that abomination down. He swore that he’d burn that thing if his brother wasn’t so fond with it. Plus, he’d given him an hour already!

Enough was enough. Papyrus needed to use force.

With a flick of his finger, the book was taken out of Sans’ hands and into his own.

“Hey!”

“There will be _no_ reading while we are eating.”

“But I'm—”

“Sans!”

The small skeleton flinched at the tone and looked at his brother with surprise.

“I’m putting my foot down. This is the last straw, and I’m at my wits end of you and this goddamn book.”

Sans sweat dropped. His brother would be frothing in the mouth if he could by how angry he looked. But rather than being scared, it was almost making him laugh. ‘Oh stars. No way.’ “Paps?”

“ _What_?”

The loudness merely confirmed his suspicion. “… Are you jealous?”

Silence surrounded them, whether tense or not, Sans didn’t know as he held back a snicker when the latter tried to comprehend what he just said to him.

And when it clicked, Sans did his damnest to hold back his laughter when Papyrus flushed in embarrassment. He couldn’t hold it anymore when the tall skeleton began spouting words of denial and rejection at the notion. It only furthered Papyrus’ anger.

“ _Stop laughing_!”

“But you’re jealous, of a _book_.” Sans held his stomach, his fits lessening as moments went and the latter fumed in silence at the insult.

When Sans wiped the tears from his eye sockets, he headed over to his brother and took the book from his hand, only to throw it on the couch much to the other’s surprise.

“I finished reading the series. I can say for sure that it’s one of the best books I’ve found in a long while.” Sans smiled, to which Papyrus’ shoulders slumped in exasperation. “And now that it’s done, you get all of my attention for the rest of your life.”

“Hmph.”

“Aww, don’t give me that.” Sans pulled at the scarf, a signal to which Papyrus acceded and leaned down. Their mouths met with a quick kiss. “Didn’t you want to spend time with me?”

Papyrus grumbled, not wanting to admit to anything. Sans merely chuckled, “Now, let’s eat one of your delicious meals. Why don’t tell me about the new recipe you thought up?”

“Are you really interested?”

“You have my full undivided attention. For the rest of your life remember?”

The cheekiness made Papyrus smile. A trait he found endearing and attractive of his brother. “Good.” He kissed Sans once more before heading toward the table with the latter following after him.

“Oh, right. Can we drop by the librarby tomorrow?”

Papyrus groaned, feeling another oncoming migraine. This one looked like it was ready to settle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on an ask by silverryu25


	13. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus always kept saying that they weren't dating, and this time, Sans wondered if he had been deluding himself. 
> 
> Fell and Red respectively, as other characters are involved. (even if briefly)
> 
> General Fluff?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated and inspired by riceflowerrabbit, for context: http://riceflowerrabbit.tumblr.com/post/158743252926/childish-part-1-part-2-here-ps-red-made-up

“ _We have never been dating!_ ” Those words rang in his head, and while it never really bothered Red before with the latter saying it often, it hit him now with clarity. Were they not really dating? Was it all just him?

Red was slumped on the couch. Not really paying attention to the television even as he stared at the bright screen. Had he been only deluding himself?

The small skeleton thought of all the times the latter outright denied the claim immediately. And he found himself tearing up a bit, only to quickly wipe it away.

No use in crying to something that never was.

With a heavy sigh, he made a decision then. If he was to get over Boss, he needed to steer clear of him at all cost. Or at the very least, do his best to act normal … Red winced at his past self for being so desperate.

But this time though, he was going to act as if there was nothing between them anymore … as Boss wanted.

And Red closed his eyes to fall into troubled sleep. 

… He would act as it should be.

* * *

Weeks had passed, and by a whole month, everyone has noticed the blatant change.

Everyone had more or less went along with it and stayed quiet, but there was one monster that was bothered by it.

Fell should’ve been happy. And he was, at first. Red didn’t cling to him, nor did the latter spout nonsense about them dating … but why did his soul ache when Red hanged out with another instead of him.

Laughed with others instead of him.

Smiled at others instead of him.

Even that special smile, supposed to be only reserved for him … now shown to someone else.

At the first week, Fell didn’t talk to Red. He convinced himself that it would pass, and Red would be back to normal and be his annoying self again.

Then, as the second and third week rolled, seeing the small skeleton less and less, he vehemently refused to accept that he was starting to miss him. He  _didn’t_  miss him …

By the fourth week, Fell finally got to talk to Red.

“Oh, hey Boss. What’s up?”

“Um …” ‘Say something!’ “H-How’s your day been?”

Red raised a brow, but answered the strange question nonetheless. “It’s been good. Yours?”

“Good. It’s … good.”

“… Okay.” Red turned his head to look back at the screen, and Fell left after that. He didn’t know what to say.

And now there was nothing.

If Fell had turned around then, he would’ve seen Red look at him leave—a sad smile adorning his features.

‘So it’s just been me after all.’ Red thought, a hand to his chest as his soul ached; knowing the truth. 'I need to move on.’

* * *

It was a surprise to anyone that knew Red, but more so to Fell to see the skeleton being flirted, and  _returning_  the favour.

And when the monster  _touched_  the small skeleton. Fell saw red. He was absolutely livid. How dare that monster touch him?! He won’t allow it.

With his magic, he summoned a large skeleton hand, forming it into a fist, and punched the creature away from Red.

The small skeleton was startled when Lexi, the monster he was just chatting with, was suddenly gone from his sight. And was replaced by a large boney fist. Looking back, he saw Boss making his way to him. And it surprised Red to see the latter so angry.

“What the hell were you doing?!”

Red was confused. “Uh, talking?”

“You were flirting!”

He was just messing around. The skeleton shrugged. “Yeah, kinda.”

“You’re not allowed to flirt or allow anyone to look at you like, like some piece of meat!”

Red furrowed his brow ridges. He was starting to get annoyed. It wasn’t any of the other’s business who he flings himself at. “So fucking what? It’s none of yer damn business!”

“It is so my damn business!”

“Why?”

“Cuz you should only be paying attention to me!”

“Wha—we’re not even dating.”

“We’re dating now!” And Fell kissed Red on the mouth.

Eye sockets widened at the sudden action, and Red couldn’t comprehend what was happening. Only when Boss moved away, did he realize that he was kissed.

And his face flushed. “I-I-I—w-what?”

Fell coughed, appearing to be cool-headed, even though the redness on his cheeks were visible. “Y-You heard me.”

Red looked him in the eyes; tears prickling at the edge. “B-But I thought you didn’t love me. That it was just me.” Tears became more evident as they trickled down his cheeks. “Y-You always say we’re not d-dating and I thought you would be happier without m-me annoying you anymore.” The skeleton hiccupped, doing his best wipe the tears away with his hands.

Fell felt guilty and for once, he was going to swallow his pride. “I’m sorry.” He pulled Red into his embrace. “I love you. And I’m sorry.”

The small skeleton returned gesture, parting from the hug slightly to look up at his lover with a watery yet genuine smile. The smile that was going to be reserved for Fell to see from here on out. “I love you, Boss.”

“… So, you guys are official now?” The two looked to the crowd they unintentionally gathered and had witnessed their drama.

Red merely smiled as he laid his head on Fell in content. The latter was no doubt embarrassed, and while he turned slightly to hide his small lover from their eyes, he huffed in a dignified manner. “We are.”

“Cool. Congrats.”

It was then that Fell noticed the camera Stretch was holding. “Did you  _record_  us?!”

“The fans want a continuation man. Gotta please the subscribers. They’ll be happy to know it was a happy end—Hey! Watch where you’re flinging things.”

“ _Erase it this instant!_ ”

“Nah.”

All’s well that ends well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Gotta keep the youtube channel going” - Stretch (Us!Paps) 2017 [LOL]


	14. Best Bro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus wanted to give his brother something, and Sans cried. 
> 
> General Fluff

Red eye lights stared, dumbfounded at his brother who fidgeted on the spot.

“… Are you for real? I’m not dreaming right?”

Papyrus laughed softly albeit nervously, and the trembling of his hands became evident with the box he held.

“It’s not a dream, Sans. For stars sake, take the damn thing already!”

Sans jumped at the sudden loudness and hurriedly followed the command lest his brother changed his mind altogether.

There was a hefty weight to it, and Sans had the urge to shake it and guess its contents. But from the looks the latter was giving him, he best not push his luck and actually open the thing.

It was almost a shame really. Sans could see how carefully and neatly wrapped it was, purple with 3 red strips on one side as an accent to its simplistic design, and there were some gold flecks of little stars that scattered about. There were no bows, but the wrapping itself was enough to call for the beauty it presented.

“Sans?”

“I kind of … don’t want to open it, Paps.”

“What?! Why?!”

“It’s so pretty.”

The tall skeleton had to roll his eye lights. “Open it. Or I’m taking it back.”

‘So demanding.’ Sans thought, and sighed as he got to it.

After tearing the paper, carefully mind you as to keep it still neat and reusable much to his brother’s dismay, he tore off the tape that held the lid secure and opened it.

Eye sockets widened and he looked to his brother as tears began to prick on the corners of them and slid down the cheeks.

“What’s wrong? D-Do you not like it?” Papyrus had thought he knew his brother well to get him the perfect gift. But maybe he was wro—

“Like it?” Sans smiled brightly at him. “I fucking love it!”

Papyrus let out a breath he didn’t know he held.

“This is amazing, Paps. Where’d you manage to find them?”

“Nyehehe, no need to concern with that brother. As long you liked it, my mission is accomplished.”

Sans looked back down at his gift, and an overwhelming rush of emotion came up at him. “This is the best birthday present ever.”

And Papyrus beamed, proud of himself for making his brother happy. He truly was simply the greatest brother ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by skyriazeth and their drawing here:  
> http://skyriazeth.tumblr.com/post/158850952665/because-i-really-enjoy-red-crying-sooooo-heey


	15. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To which Sans comes home injured, and Papyrus has business to take care off. 
> 
> Rated T

The short skeleton walked slow, nearing his house as hands stayed in his pockets with his jacket fully zipped. His soft pants were masked by the cold as mere puffs of white air and he sweated profusely. His vision swayed, images multiplying before him but he kept on walking as if nothing was happening.

He couldn’t quite risk teleporting, so being on foot was the only way to go.

Upon entering the house, he was thankfully ignored by his brother who was in the kitchen. His brother called out to him; however, and Sans merely responded back with a grunt of affirmation that he has indeed just got home.

The short skeleton’s breathing became laboured and Sans didn’t hear the next thing Papyrus said which prompt the latter to come out and check on him.

“Sans, were you even listening to what I’ve been saying?!”

Sans looked to his brother, seeing multiple Papyruses at once. “Yeah?”

The latter crossed their arms with impatience. “Then pray tell, what did I just say?”

“Oh … uh.” His vision was starting to fade, and it was evident from the eye lights dulling and flickering to keep on.

“Sans?”

The short skeleton’s energy felt like it was being sapped away, and he was slowly losing consciousness.

“Sans? Are you okay? Sa—”

And eye lights faded as the skeleton dropped to floor with a loud thud.

“ _Sans!_ ” Papyrus rushed over to his brother, now noticing the heavy breathing, and he gently unzipped the jacket.

Eye sockets widened as red eye lights narrowed into pinpricks at what he was seeing.

There was a large gash on the sternum and the rib cage was drenched in blood. Quickly checking his brother’s status, he loudly swore at how much was left—0.3/1.0. There wasn’t a moment to lose, and Papyrus immediately got to healing the wound.

His body shook in absolute lividness that some monster dared to hurt Sans. When the latter wakes, he was going to get a name.

* * *

When Sans woke up, he sat upright almost immediately as hands clutched to his chest; both in panic and confusion.

He didn’t notice Papyrus who was lying beside him until his voice startled him from his thoughts. “I want a name,  _now_.”

Sans looked to his brother, brows furrowed and a deadly aura surrounded his being. Most monsters would cower at the threatening atmosphere, but the short skeleton merely smiled. His little brother has always been the overprotective type. Though, he didn’t want to get Papyrus involved, and being the big brother that he was, the other’s safety came first. So Sans joked about it to change the subject.

“I thought you liked your name.”

“Sans.”

“What about Bob then? The great and terrifying Bob!”

“Sans!”

“You’re right. It doesn’t add to the dramatics of it.”

“I’m serious, Sans.”

And the moment those words left Papyrus’ mouth, he regretted it.

“Well, hey, Serious.”

“No.”

“I'm  _Sans_.”

Incoherent shrieking was heard and Sans laughed wholeheartedly.

“ _Sans!_ ”

“Yup, that’s me.”

“You’re being utterly insufferable.”

“But that’s what older brothers are born for. We thrive and live in the annoyance of our bros. Your cries of frustration are but ammo to us.”

Papyrus growled, but there was no fire to it as he grabbed at Sans to pull him down into a tight embrace.

The sudden shift of mood calmed the playful one into something more somber. Sans had to sigh. He allowed moments of quiet before starting, “I don’t want you to get involved.”

“You almost died, brother.”

The short skeleton could feel the tensing of shoulders and he did best in sending comfort and gratitude in his magic when he pressed a hand to the other’s chest. “Love you.”

Papyrus found himself succumbing to relax and grunted when he heard those words. “I know.”

Sans grinned widely at his brother, who huffed in exasperation.

“Go back to sleep. You still need your rest.

“Well, I’m not about to say no to more sleep.” The skeleton yawned, snuggling close as he closed his eyes.

“I don’t doubt that.” Papyrus said, but it went unheard as his brother was already fast asleep. And he too, after a huff, closed his own to get some rest as well. There was some unfinished business he needed to take care of.

* * *

Sans ported to town from his station as he agreed to meet with Papyrus and help with taking care some house necessities. They were to meet at the market area and go from there. He walked pass shops, keeping a cautious eye out. The skeleton wasn’t about to make the same mistake and worry his brother anymore.

But just as he was passing by the inn, he overheard gossip.

“Hey, did you hear what happened to Lenny and his group?”

“Oh! Yeah, I heard they committed suicide.”

“You think so? Weren’t they just messing around in their stupid ‘secret’ cave?”

“Ahahaha! That’s right. The cave collapsed on them.”

“Whatever they were doing, that’s karma right there.”

“Talk about bad luck, to think they would be dusted from an _accident_. Hah! Good riddance.”  

Sans picked up the pace as he buried his face into the collar of his jacket, hoping to hide the colour of his cheek bones that were no doubt a faint red.

He couldn’t stop a smile that made its way to his face even as he swore to stop it. “Accident, my ass.”

He was sure to give Papyrus a lecture on butting in when he told him not to. Stars, Papyrus can be so overprotective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on an anon ask


	16. A Guardian Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gift fic for @riceflowerrabbit for their idea of the fell brothers with Angel Paps, and Demon Red. :D 
> 
> Rated G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to add this. Whoops. ^^")

“Hey, Boss~ killed some renegades yet?”

The angel practically rolled their eyes, giving the short devil a glance. “I’ll smite _you_ , if you keep bothering me.”

“Awww, don’t be like that. You know you _love_ me~” The joking tone was there. It was of mocking playfulness. And yet, he felt his soul beat fast in his chest.  

Papyrus made fists hidden in his long sleeves as he felt one of his feathers turn black. 

“Hmph. Keep dreaming.”

“Aawww, Boss~!”

Feelings were not supposed to crop up, not towards a demon, and especially not to someone he was ordered to _kill_. But upon meeting Sans, despite knowing full well of what the other could be capable of, despite knowing that he was dangerous— _meant_ to be eliminated, he could not kill him. 

Sans wasn’t one to kill, he’d learned. And the latter may have played pranks and tricks, he may be crude and outright rude, but he was not evil. So the angel cannot bring himself to kill an innocent in his eyes. Even if it meant disobeying the law. Even if …

The demon walked alongside him with a smile of blatant adoration, and Papyrus knew that he had fallen.

More and more of his plumage turned black, but they were within the folds of his wings that he refused to spread whilst Sans was present. 

When his wings turn completely black, he will be executed. Papyrus knows this all too well for he had become a traitor. And yet, he found himself not minding it so much. 

He will never tell the demon of his coming downfall.

He will never tell him of his mission.

He will never tell Sans that he loved him. 

His fate was sealed. His days were numbered. 

But all Papyrus will do is watch over the small skeleton; like a guardian angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with a comic sequel by riceflowerrabbit here: http://riceflowerrabbit.tumblr.com/post/159795535921/base-on-a-guardian-angel-by-lazy-sintastic-13 
> 
> Be sure to check it out! :D 
> 
> I'll be writing the epilogue to this mini series.


	17. A Guardian Angel: Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overall Idea: Uf!Paps (Boss) became a fallen angel, and Uf!Sans (Red) is the little demon that he couldn’t help falling for. 
> 
> Rated T (there's some violence)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Highly suggest you guys have checked out the sequel before reading this, since the prequel is just the prev. chapter if you haven't already. :D
> 
> Comic sequel done by riceflowerrabbit: http://riceflowerrabbit.tumblr.com/post/159795535921/base-on-a-guardian-angel-by-lazy-sintastic-13

It had been a couple of days since news broke out of a traitor amidst the ranks of the angels. And as the demon passed by some, he couldn’t help overhear a conversation.

“I can’t believe he did that.”

“Not only did he _not_ kill his target, but to have _fallen_ for them as well …”

“Blasphemous!”

A sigh came out from one of them . “At least his example will make others think twice about doing the same thing.”

The little demon watched them leave, and thought to himself how ridiculous it was. Even _he_ knew that not being able to kill your target marked you a traitor, but to _fall in love_ with them as well?

The short skeleton shook his head, deciding not to care about it for it wasn’t as if his Boss was involved. The latter was thorough and diligent with his work, something that he had always admired and adored.

He sat by the place where he would meet with the angel, and took out the white feather Boss gave him to admire and twirl around with his fingers.

Red couldn’t go to Heaven to even try surprising the tall skeleton, so he decided to be good and wait patiently for the angel’s return. Maybe it’ll also prove to Boss that he was really serious about loving him.

The devil smiled warmly. He couldn’t wait to see the possible surprised look Boss will have when he comes back and see that he had actually waited for him.

Nevertheless, the skeleton couldn’t help sighing a little. Just how long is a ‘long time’?

He looked back at the feather and can imagine those beautiful wings unfold.

… He already missed his Boss.

* * *

Days turned weeks.

Weeks turned months.

Months turned years.

Years became decades.

And soon, a century had passed.

And still, Red waited for Boss’ return. Though, he started worrying after not seeing the angel in a year, but he had always convinced himself that a long time could mean more than just a year.

So he waited.

And waited.

And waited for Boss to come back.

But still, there was no sign of the angel.

At the very least, he made absolute sure that the feather didn’t get crumpled or wet by anything, so it was still in great condition even after a century had passed. And he still couldn’t help admiring how white and soft it was in contrast to his wings that are black and leathery.

Maybe … something did happen to the angel after all. And the thought was distressing.

He decided to visit Heaven the next day, having waited long enough and hoped for his worries to be put to rest. Boss was fine, and he was just missing him dearly.

The little devil flew towards the large golden gates, guarded by two angel soldiers that stood tall and intimidating.

His soul began thumping hard against his chest, imagining of being able to see Boss again even for just a little. Though, now his feelings conflicted, he was worried just as he was excited.

Once he landed, he asked to see the angel.

“Oh … _him_.” The sneer he got caught him by surprise. He felt his soul constrict—an instinctive feeling he always got when he was about to hear something ominous.

“Well, if you must know, he was executed for becoming a traitor years ago.”

His eye sockets widened.  _Traitor? B-Boss?_ _No … No it can’t be._ Red was beginning to sweat, his soul beating faster than ever; it was starting to get suffocating.

“That’s right. He didn’t kill his target.”

“A straight violation of the code, and he was punished accordingly. In any case, that traitor no longer exists among us, and it’d be best if you forget that incident ever happened. He’s nothing more than scum that made a stain in our order.”

Red choked, his eye lights shrinking into pinpricks. _A_ stain. _Boss was? How dare they._ Hands curled into fists as his horns became thicker and his tail lengthened. His energy began seeping out him; the power he’d kept hidden. It swirled inside, waiting to burst forth and cause the mass destruction they were made for.

 _How_ dare _they?!_ _Boss was .. Boss was …_ Blood red tears slid down his cheek bones as anger and hatred was taking over his sense of reason.

“H-Hey.” Spears aimed at him, but all he saw were their scared expressions. 

He saw himself marring their bodies, tearing their limbs, taking out their souls and enjoying the sensation of his nails digging into the squishy flesh and watching the fluids gush out from it. He saw the white clouds beneath his steps colour pink from their blood.

And the vision brought him immense satisfaction.

Red made a devilish smile, an unrestrainable demon he had been prophesized in the past to be he’d become. He no longer cared about anything. He doesn’t even fear death. 

Only vengeance consumed his thoughts. 

“S-Stay back!”

“Call for back up no— _Arrrggghhh!!!_ ” The demon sliced off the guard’s arm with his hand.

_They took the only thing that mattered to me._

He dodged the spear coming from the side from the other one and summoned up a ball of red magic to throw at him. It set one of the latter’s legs on fire. 

_They killed Boss._

He decapitated the one-armed sentinel, and slashed the other one in the chest.

The demon made utmost sure of their death by crushing their souls with his feet. The splatter it made him feel nothing.  

Still, he felt his mouth turn into a grin as he blasted magic on the gates, and forced his entry.

_I’ll make them all pay._

And the little devil saw nothing but red from there on out.

* * *

The demon wreaked havoc, massacring more than a hundred thousand angels that crossed his path; all meeting a gruesome end. A truly terrifying sight to behold.

But he was still one demon versus the many more angels left. And Red managed to escape from their sights and found himself kneeling on the ground of the execution room; his own blood made a trail and a small puddle below him. It won’t be long until he would be found, but the skeleton didn’t worry.

His fate was already sealed. 

Red could see small black feathers still scattered about, and he wondered if it was Boss’ still.

Even gravely injured, his thoughts and love for the angel didn’t cease. He found peace that he would die where his angel did.

“I waited, Boss … Just like you told me to.” He was surprised that he still had enough energy to cry, as tears slid down his cheeks. He smiled nonetheless—a true smile. “This time …” He was slowly fading away to nothingness. “I hope to hear you say you love me.”

The demon vanished and the white feather he kept fell to the floor; right beside a darkened one.

Almost as if the cries of their souls were heard. 

But in reality … 

This was just another tragic tale that would go down in history as just another story.

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …. I hope you enjoyed our story! :’D 
> 
> I tried my best. Hope it was satisfactory. ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )‧º·˚
> 
> It was very fun to write. XD


	18. First Sneeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on an ask from stuffed art: http://stuffedart.tumblr.com/post/161041221594/do-you-think-it-would-be-cute-if-the-lil-tomato
> 
> "Do you think it would be cute if the lil tomato baby fell sans sneezed and then got scared because it was his first sneeze and he doesn't know what it was?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @rabbitpietale dared me to write a fic about it. Hopefully it was satisfactory! This idea was cute as hell. :D

He saw his brother’s face slowly scrunch up and let out a cute sneeze.

Papyrus couldn’t help but laugh at the widening of eye lights, a terrified expression decorating his brother’s features as the sound was foreign to the baby bones.

“Uuu.” Sans began tearing up, mouth quivering before letting out soft whimpers. He didn’t know what that noise was or why he did it, and it scared him.

Tears were pouring from Sans’ eye sockets when Papyrus stopped to look at his brother. The tall skeleton smiled gently and proceeded to lift Sans into his arms, and swayed in a soothing movement whilst rubbing the other’s back.

“Awww, it’s okay, dear brother. Shhh, it was just a sneeze.” He grabbed the small towel in one of their drawers and loosely held his brother for the latter to lean back. Sans still kept his grip on Papyrus’ scarf as the latter wiped the tears away.

“See, no harm done!” Papyrus booped Sans’ nose which made his brother giggle. “Oh my, what’s this? It seems that you are needed elsewhere brother. Your bravery had not gone unnoticed by the people!”

Papyrus began raising and lowering his brother, twirling him around. “There’s a hero amongst us! Praise!”

Sans squealed and laughed all the while. And Papyrus slowly stopped to plant a kiss on his brother’s forehead. Sans yawned shortly after, and Papyrus chuckled. His baby brother was too cute. “Nap time I see. Good thinking brother! It is essential for a hero to get a good night’s rest!”

The small skeleton giggled once more as Papyrus laid him on the bed tucked him in. “Sleep well, brother. A hero’s work will not be easy, but fear not! Because I know that you’ll be able to defeat evil with your cuteness.”

And Sans cooed at his brother, grabbing one of Papyrus’ fingers as he slowly drifted to sleep.

Of course. Because if there’s anything that can defeat a monster of pure evil and malicious intent, Sans’ adorableness was all it will take—a reasonable and sound logic. There was no need for any doubt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans’ cuteness knows no bounds. XD  
> Cute>Evil any day.


	19. It's Not A Silly Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:   
> Red sees Fell confronted to one of his biggest fears. So for once he will take care of his guard of a brother! Biggest fear can be something dramatic like something ridiculous, your choice!
> 
> Rated T

_Snap!_

It came unbidden as his neck suddenly felt weirdly free and the air caressed his bones.

Sans looked disgruntled when the collar landed on the hard floors with a thud and sighed as he bent down to pick it up. “Heh, the old thing must’ve decided it was time.” He said with a fond smile on his features as he examined the damage.

The leather collar used to be a brilliant red, but now it was faded to a maroon; the wear and tear making itself known as he could also see some scratches, cracks and indents on the material. It was such a shame that he couldn’t quite find anything on repairing leather to better take care of it, but living in the underground with rules like theirs didn’t grant such luxuries.

Still, it was a gift from his brother, and that in itself was a rarity on its own so maybe he could attempt to stitch it up or something.

Sans decided to see if there was something in stores, or maybe even in the dumps that could help, and placed the collar on the bed before he teleported. Papyrus wouldn’t be done his guard duties until later, so the short skeleton hoped he had enough time before his brother sees the thing and lectures him about it.

* * *

“Sans!” Papyrus had come home, having finished his duties earlier than expected as the dog units actually did their jobs right, for once.

And knowing that Sans’ shift had already ended, he called for his brother … and received no response.

Only serving to irritate the tall skeleton and making him towards his brother’s room with purpose.

He slammed the door open, a usual thing, and grimaced at the messy sight of his brother’s room, again a usual thing.

And his gaze traveled to the bed where he’d usual find Sans napping and what not, but instead, what he found got him freezing in place.

Papyrus’ soul felt heavy and his body began to shake. Eye lights bore hard into leather material innocently sitting on top of the top before the tall skeleton seemed to have suddenly appeared before it; having unconsciously moved; trepidation setting in his bones and causing him to feel cold despite being indoors and the clothes he wore.

Gloved hands carefully lifted the collar, gently—as if it’d break if he tightened his hold on it. It was _precious_.

He could see the torn and how wore down it was. Logically, it would be easy to deduce that it only snapped and Sans was fine, maybe even went to get something to fix it. But Papyrus’ mind couldn’t help supplying irrational imaginations in his head.

Of images that made his body shake even more and tears began to slide down his cheeks. But Papyrus didn’t even notice as his thoughts began to swirl into turmoil.

_Sans smiled at him, blood trailing down his jaw and tears in his eyes. “I’m sorry, Paps.”_

_No no no no._

_“I failed you.”_

_No Sans. You didn’t. Don’t believe that._

_“I don’t have much time.”_

_No! You’ll be fine. I’ll think of something. I always do._

_“But I want you to know that I love you, brother.”_

_No, stop. Please._

_“And I’m proud of you.”_

Please. Stop.

_“Sorry, Paps. Sorry.” Sans faded away with Papyrus desperately reaching out, only grasp at nothing for nothing was left in its wake._

_And Papyrus fell to the ground as he gripped the snow beneath him. Hopelessness. Despair. Loneliness. Regret._

_His brother was no more. And it was all his fault._

_Stronger._

_He should’ve been stronger. And now Sans was … his brother was._

_Violent sobs racked his whole body and he didn’t care if it could be heard._

_The price was paid for his folly. It was all his fault his brother was gone._

* * *

Sans ported back to his room in quite a happy mood that he _actually_ managed to find a sewing kit in the dumps. He was utterly caught by surprise; however, when he found his little brother sobbing on his floors whilst clutching the broken collar.

The short skeleton was immediately on alert as worry set in. He put the kit aside with his magic to be placed on the bedside table as he himself lowered to his knees and went to slowly touch his brother’s shoulder.

“H-Hey, Paps? Bro?” When eye lights met with his own, he smiled gently. “What’s wrong? What happened?”

Sans let out a yelp as Papyrus’ quick movement startled him and he found himself tightly embraced by strong arms. He could hear the mumbled murmurs as repetitive apologies and Sans became even more worried at how shaken his brother was. What happened when he was gone? Was it when the latter was doing his rounds? Did a monster say something to him? Was he let go as part of the royal guard? Or … Oh stars, did Undyne say that Papyrus wasn’t cool anymore and didn’t want to be her friend?

The short skeleton rubbed Papyrus’ back as he returned the embrace. “Hey, shhh, hey, it’s okay, Paps. Shhh, it’s gonna be okay.”

“I’m so sorry. So so—”

“Shhhh, none of that.”

“B-But—”

“Papyrus.” Sans couldn’t help but sigh at the whimper. “Why don’t we go on the bed, yeah? I wanna know what happened, okay?”

It took several moments before Papyrus moved, carrying Sans along with him who didn’t move nor said a word of complaint about it as the tall skeleton sat on the bed and moved back so that his back met the wall. Once they were more or less settled, Sans began his questions.

“Now, do you mind telling me what that was all about?” Sans proceeded to wipe Papyrus’ tears with the sleeves of his jacket as he faced his brother in the other’s hold on him.

With Papyrus having calmed, he looked down and away from his Sans’ gaze. “… You’ll laugh at how silly it is.”

“I won’t.”

“You will.”

Sans placed both hands on Papyrus’ cheeks and lifted them up so that their eyes met head on. “Try me.”

“… I … I got scared when I saw the collar broken.” The silence made Papyrus nervously continue. “I-I know that logically nothing bad happened to you since it was on your bed, so it meant that you got home and s-stuff, b-but my mind,” Papyrus was tearing up again. “I-I couldn’t help thinking that you were gone. T-That you d-died and—it’s all m-my fault for not being s-strong enough to protect you. I’m sorry, Sans. I, I—”

Sans let out a soft sigh before gently smiling as he wiped them away. “Your imaginations astounds me, bro. It’s not your fault. You’re already strong—unparalleled to one.”

“Undyn—”

“Not _even_ Undyne!” Sans felt victorious when Papyrus softly chuckled at his claim. “And I’m not going anywhere. I’m too annoying to be killed so easily. So sorry pal, but you’re stuck with me for a long damn time.”

Papyrus pulled his brother into a tight hug, but this time, he was smiling. “… I wouldn’t have it any other way … Thank you, brother.”

“Anytime, Paps. Anytime.”

* * *

**[Bonus]**

It took a whole day or two before Sans completed fixing up the collar. Papyrus had been more clingy in exchange for not seeing the thing around Sans’ neck. So the tall skeleton had been more than relieved to see his brother put on collar.

The short skeleton pulled at it to test out the durability of his sewing ability, and found himself satisfied at the result. Though, the heavy weight felt foreign from not wearing it for two days. Well, at least his brother could stop looking at him as if he’d dust any moment.

“There, practically good as new.”

Papyrus nodded and let out a deep breath to collect himself before straightening to stand tall and proud. It was as if he hadn’t been the clinging baby bones as he was in the past. “I’ll be leaving to do my rounds, and I expect you to be back before dinner Sans. None of that greasy food tonight.”

Considering the events that happened, Sans relented and agreed to not go to Grillby’s.

“And I …” Papyrus shook his head. He’s already showed enough of his vulnerable side. “I expect you to also take better care of my gifts to you.”

“Geez, Paps. Don’t be an ass.” The tall skeleton had the decency to be embarrassed and ashamed. But Sans get that his brother was just trying to bring things back to normality, so he added, “But speaking of gifts, as much I like the collar, I think this one is really reaching its end. Maybe it’d be time to get a new one.”

“I suppose that’s true.” Papyrus nodded. “All right, I’ll see if I’m able to find one, and of a better quality.”

Papyrus proceeded to head out, and just before he was about to close the door, Sans called out, loud and clear, “I love you too! Take care!”

The short skeleton couldn’t help but laugh when he managed to see the reddening of cheekbones.

And more so when Papyrus shouted back. “I’ll be back! Love you too!” before slamming the door shut.

Stars, they were certainly a weird pair of brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it’s bad, Orz 
> 
> I tried thinking of fears applicable, but found myself really bad at making a good story in my head.   
> I hope it was still a good read regardless. ;v;) Wwwwww


	20. Don't Take Sans Away From His Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> What would happen if baby red got kidnaped? what would pap do?
> 
> Rated T (Just in case)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick drabble.
> 
> And Papyrus would stab a bitch. ಠ_ಠ LOL

Scaly hands abruptly grabbed the small skeleton the moment Papyrus turned as one of the locals called for his attention.

“Ueh?” All the short skeleton knew was that his Papy was getting farther and farther away, and he didn’t like it one bit. “Uuuh,” large red tears began to erupt in his eye sockets. “Pa! Pa—”

“Quiet!” A hand covered Sans’ mouth, only causing him to cry even harder.

Baby bones magic is unstable and is affected by their emotions. So when the little one was wrought with distraught, Sans’ magic began to act.

Bones began to appear above the stranger and began whacking him.

“Ow, ow, ow! Fucking  _stop it you little brat!_ ”

The hand on Sans’ mouth had been pulled back for the lizard monster to protect himself, and the little skeleton’s cry was now loud and clear.

“This little-”

And large sharp bones blocked the path until it surrounded the monster.

“Oh _shi—_ ”

“I believe you have something of _mine_.” Papyrus marched towards them with purpose as a menacing aura surrounded him; an eye blazing with magic.

“P-Pap!” Sans hiccupped, arms helplessly reaching out for his brother. “P-Papy!”

Before the lizard monster was able to do anything, a large sharp bone erupted from the ground to pierce through the chest. And Papyrus used his magic to grab Sans’ soul to keep him afloat and gently pulled his brother towards him.

“Pap.” Sans immediately clutched Papyrus’ scarf as the latter began to wipe the tears away.

“Shhh, it’s all right, brother. I’m here.” The little skeleton sniffled and cooed at his brother, placing his head against the tall skeleton’s shoulder whilst Papyrus held his brother securely.

Then the tall skeleton began walking back home, not bothering to watch the lizard turn to dust. “And I’ll make sure that _no one_ tries to take you from me again.”


	21. A Little Red Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the post here:   
> https://captainketchup.tumblr.com/post/160809206245
> 
> General Fluff

The small skeleton opened the box he was inside of to get some fresh air. Damn thing wasn’t even ventilated. And he huffed and rested by the edges of the box with his eyes shut.

It was only when he felt someone watching him that he opened his eye sockets. A large shadow loomed over him, and slowly, the little skeleton raised his head.

Red eye lights met another; the much larger and taller skeleton seemed to be glaring at him. Or maybe it was how he normally looked, but it didn’t help the little one’s nervousness.

The small skeleton began sweating profusely at the scrutiny, and the two continued staring at each other for several moments …

“…”

“…”

“……”

“……”

Then, the small skeleton moved back to grab the cover of the box, and proceeded to shut himself back inside.


	22. On Whose Side: Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:   
> Highschool AU Fellcest
> 
> Rated T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may continue this into a series so that's why it say chapter 1.   
> When I have at least 3 chapters worth, this will have its own series but I will not remove this here. I will copy and paste this chapter to the series along with other chapters. :)
> 
> Be on the look out for that if or when it happens XD   
> Note: Title may also change when the Series come. :3

“Shit. Those fucks got me good.” Papyrus wiped some blood on his jaw as he entered the infirmary with no regards to knocking. The nurse knew him as a regular patient anyway.

But what he saw wasn’t the nurse, but another skeleton student; a short one with a bandage patch near an eye socket.

The moment their eye lights met, when the short of the two adorned a look of surprise, Papyrus expected that it was from his frightening appearance. But what came out of the other’s mouth was something he least expected.

“Holy shit. Damn, that’s some wound. Did you win?” The smile shot at his direction confounded the tall skeleton.

“Of course I did.” Papyrus was almost offended of the idea that there would even be a chance of him losing.

His response only made the latter chuckle. “Nice, nice. All right, have a seat here and I can treat your battle wounds.”

“Where’s the nurse?” Papyrus asked as he sat on the stool the latter indicated. Removing his blazer and unrolled his arm where one fucker had slashed him. The bleeding had stopped, but it didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt.

The short skeleton took out some gauze pads, a disinfectant spray, a bandage roll and scissors. “She’s at a meeting so won’t be back for a while.” He placed them on the table nearby and opted to stand as he began the treatment. “It’s gonna sting like a bitch, so bear with it.”

“Hmph, like I can’t handle some—” Papyrus hissed when he felt the sting at the first swipe.

“Is it okay?”

The tall skeleton growled. “Just fucking get it over with.”

“Pffft, yeah, whatever tough guy.”

The cheek the latter had didn’t quite bothered Papyrus as much when someone else did it. It was strange. “… Do you know who I am?”

“Hmm? Papyrus right? Who _doesn’t_ know you. You’re one of the delinquents everyone’s been told to avoid. Rumors say you belong in some gang.” Getting the implication, he continued. “But you’re a patient right now.” The short skeleton carefully rolled the bandage around the wound. The whole time, he had been very careful; eyes on the task in front of him as he continued the small talk. “So troublemaker or not, you’re here to be treated and that’s that.”

“… You’re different.”

At that, the skeleton looked up at Papyrus questioningly, but the tall skeleton didn’t bother to elaborate. Instead, he pointed at the bandage on the other’s head, “What happened?”

The latter shrugged. “Just some punks.”

“Their names?”

“Pffft. What, you’re gonna beat them up for me.”

“Yes.”

The short skeleton looked at him in surprise. “… You don’t even know me.”

“True. Tell me your name then so that they’ll know who they’ll be begging for forgiveness.”

“Oh my stars.” His companion began to laugh, “You’re so fucking weird.”

Papyrus furrowed his brows. “He—”

“It’s Sans.” Sans smiled brightly at him, and it mesmerized the tall skeleton at how adorable the latter looked. “And I’m done patching you up buddy. But don’t start moving it too much.”

Papyrus rolled his back. “Well then, Sans. Expect some grovelling fuckwits tomorrow.”

“W-Wait, you weren’t joking around?”

“The Great and Terrible Papyrus does _not_ do jokes.”

“O-Oh, um, well … I …”

Papyrus raised a brow seeing Sans fidget nervously, “What is it?”

“I rather you not get hurt for … my sake.” His voice quieted near the end, the taller of the two still heard him.

“Of course I do.” Sans looked him in the eyes. “How else am I supposed to repay my debt to you?”

The short skeleton shook his head. “There is no debt. You came here to be treated, and I did it. That’s all.”

Silence hovered over them for moments, until Papyrus spoke. “Then I demand to see you again.”

Sans sputtered. “W-What?”

“It’s settled, we will go on a date this weekend.” The tall skeleton began making his way out of the infirmary; completely ignoring the latter’s protests.

“H-Hey! I didn’t—”

“Free up any obligations you have this coming Saturday, we’ll meet at central park at 10 sharp.”

“Hey!”

“Don’t be late!” And Papyrus closed the door behind him, leaving a dumbfounded skeleton in his wake.

Sans couldn’t help letting out an exasperated sigh afterwards. The tall skeleton was certainly something. “Listen to me, damn you. Geez.” A gentle smile graced his features.

* * *

***Bonus (for my twisted mind)***

“Hey, Boss.”

Sans just finished packing when one of his subordinates came to him; bloodied and bruised, but still they stood tall and proud and ready to serve. “Damn, he got you good, didn’t he?”

“He’s a good fighter, I’ll admit that.”

“Heh, so, what you have for me?” Sans took the documents handed to him, and skimmed through the file. “Hmm, he’s the Second-in-Command of that fucking fish’s group huh.” The short skeleton placed the files into his bag, and took off his bandage patch that covered _nothing_ on his head.

“That’s a shame. And here I was thinking of recruiting him to our ranks.”

“Heard you got a date with him.”

“I do.” Sans took his bag off his desk and handed it to his subordinate. “And maybe,” He grin widely, very much so looking forward for his _date_. “I can make him betray them.”

The short skeleton began leaving the classroom, the other monster following right behind. “Make sure not to really hurt him. He won’t be fun as damaged goods.”

“Understood, Boss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Anon ask


	23. Vampires cannot Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words: Vampire, Escape
> 
> General Fluff

“So, as a vampire,”

“Sans,”

“Your favourite cocktail must be—”

“No.”

“Bloody Mary.”

“Oh my—”

“Wait, I gotta another one.”

“No!”

“You know, I used to work with a vampire.”

Papyrus put his head onto his hands and groaned.

“They were a real pain in the neck.”

Papyrus really wished he could escape, but how could he, when this was also his house. “I regret making you my mate.”

Sans sniggered. “Hey, don’t blame me. I just managed to be your type. Love at first _bite_ maybe?”

“Uuuuuugh.”

“Geez, seeing you like this,” Sans grinned widely, “Being a vampire must really, _really suck.”_

“Aaaaarrrrgggghhhhhhh!!!”


	24. Vegetable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T?

He had been so livid in the first week of his visits. Cussing and shouting at his brother. But afterwards, he began to change when the doctor told him of his brother’s condition.

Still, he came everyday.

Everyday he talked to his brother until he was told to leave.

Every single day, for his brother—the only family he has left—he was there for him. He never missed a day.

“Did you know, brother? They have artificial stars too! These humans call it a planetarium, and they use ‘visual effects’ to show the stars, cycles of the sky, and even has this voice called a 'narrator’ that talks about the wonders of the cosmos!” He kept smiling even when his cheekbones began to ache, and he continued to speak of his adventures with unrivaled enthusiasm.

But not once did his brother utter a word, nor was there even the tiniest reaction.

At that, he couldn’t help but falter. His smile became wry as he softly added, “I know you’ll love it …” Red gloved hands gripped at the knees; the black leather of his pants folded from the pressure. “I-I’ll take you there one day.” He gritted his sharp teeth to prevent the tears from forming; feeling the sudden surge of emotion stir in him. Still, he continued to keep smiling, despite being unable to stop his voice from sounding hoarse and broken.  _“I promise.”_

The knock on the door startled him. “Excuse me, visiting hours will be over in 15 minutes.”

“Y-yes, of course.”

The nurse let him be after receiving his response.

He slowly stood from his seat, and looked at his brother one more time.

His soul felt as if it was tightly constricted, and unbidden tears slid down his cheekbones. He felt something in him break, and couldn’t find it in himself to keep up the strong front anymore.

Shakily taking a limp and unresponsive hand to his own, a watery smile etched his features. “I-I’ll come back again tomorrow. I-I,” he took a deep breath and tried again. “I still have many more stories for you … Nyehehe, it’s kind of ironic that I’m the one telling you stories now.”

Papyrus let out a dry laugh that ended in a sob. “But I wish it wasn’t like this.”

He looked at the crack on Sans’ skull; the jagged crevice that trailed down, stopping inches from the right eye socket. The main cause for his brother’s current state.

It was already six months since the incident. Sans was a victim of an ambush from those fucking anti-monster humans. If he only knew what they looked like, Papyrus would kill them in the slowest and most painful way possible. No matter the consequences.

With his brother’s health point, it was truly a miracle he didn’t dust … but Papyrus didn’t know if Sans’ current condition was any better.

He shook his head before wiping his tears and took another breath. He shouldn’t think like that. His brother was  _alive_. There was still a chance of complete recovery.

“You can get through this Sans.” Papyrus said firmly. “I believe in you.”

Still and unresponsive no matter the stimulation for many months, it was the first time that Sans moved his head, turning to look at him.

Just from this, Papyrus felt joy at the newfound hope; his soul beating rapidly. His red eye lights brightened, calling out with a hint of nervousness. “S-Sans?”

Sans simply stared and didn’t say a word.

But Papyrus was still okay with that, because this was just the start.

He was going to get his brother back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friend of mine gave me the word. I wanted to post this before I sleep. It’s 4:45 am. Whoops.


	25. You Did Your Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation to the art I drew over here: https://lazy-safetastic-13.tumblr.com/post/174833632247/fell-will-have-a-hard-time-leaving-the-house-at
> 
> General Fluff

Papyrus stilled as he stood in front of the door, his hand tightly holding onto the knob. Hearing his brother begging him to stay, it took all of his will to not get affected by it.

He turned himself, not letting go of the knob. He said exasperatedly, though soft and gentle, and not his usually loud address on matters. “Sans, you know I can’t stay. I still have work to finish.”

Sans looked despondently to the floor as more tears cropped up from his eye sockets.

It made Papyrus’ soul ache, but he must persevere! Gold doesn’t grow on trees after all.

“Sans, I promise I’ll come back as soon as I can okay?” He tried to bargain. “I’ll also make your favourite food, but I need to shop for it as we—Hck.”

Sans ran to embrace him, shaking his head before looking up at him with big teary eyes. “I-I don’t want it- _hic_ -if it m-means you l-leaving me.”

_Stay strong Papyrus. You must—_

“P-please Paps? Please s-stay.” Sans sniffled. “’M l-lonely with- _hic_ -out you.”

_Crash._

That was the very sound of Papyrus’ brain combusting and his will to resist crushed to smitherins.

……….. Papyrus inwardly sighed. And he slowly let go of the knob.

_You did your best Papyrus. You did your best._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do it. UwU


	26. Bound to You (Trial Run)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was from Drabble Week but felt like it'd be appropriate to put here. 
> 
> This is also before I fleshed it out to make it its own story. 
> 
> Rated T
> 
> From DW: Slave. Nervous. Crying.

Sans nervously followed the guard and the owner of the place. He couldn’t help but shudder in hearing the cries and screams of some, as well as the howls and growls of others.

He wondered vaguely if he came at the right place. Ah, well, even if it were the wrong place, there was no backing out now. He already paid the fees which wasn’t cheap, and now he’d finally have the chance to choose among those they’ve selected for him in accordance to his wishes.

“Here we are, sir.”

Sans was guided into a room that had five monsters standing still; all bound in cuffed chains connecting to the floor from the neck, their wrists, and their ankles.

Sans looked at all of them in awe as all exuded a pressuring aura of a warrior—of a fighter. It was exactly what he asked for.

“Are each of them trained with specific weaponry?”

“Yes. They’re listed in the folders by the table over there. But they’re also fast learners if you need them to use something else. Thank as much time you need, sir.”

Sans nodded and walked to these intimidating monsters and a part of him wondered briefly what they’re circumstances were to become a slave. Then again, he was looking to buy one, so he isn’t any better he supposed.

The short skeleton was glad that the fighters were told to look at the wall instead of him as he circled around each of them to inspect. He would’ve found it very hard to continue being stared at otherwise.

There was a lizard, a wolf, a horse, a tiger, and a skeleton. All of them looked very powerful and skilled in combat.

Skeleton monsters were rare, and though it piqued his interest, it didn’t make Sans bias to choose him just because they were the same species.

So upon finishing his inspection, he went to the table to take all the folders, and began his second evaluation of each monster.

Sans didn’t know how many monsters in the world have the same ability of him, but he had something called ‘Appraisal Eyes’ that allowed him to view anyone’s  _true_  status without being found out. It would just looked like he was looking and nothing more.

He’s always done this to not get scammed, and he definitely didn’t trust information from something sketchy as a slave market.

However, so far, what he read in the folder was more or less relatively the same as what he saw. That is, until he stopped by the tall skeleton monster.

Reading his information on the folder was nothing to be surprised about, relatively an average build for warriors alike. But when he used his ‘Appraisal Eyes’, Sans wanted to scream.

_W-What the fuck?! Holy shit! This guy’s a beast!_

Name: Papyrus  
Warrior Level: 5  
Age: 21  
HP: 6382  
Str: 100  
Dex: 89  
Cons: 86  
Int: 72  
Wis: 62  
Char: 95  
Weapon of choice: Spears, Swords  
Can use Magic Blasters up to 3 Summons

For a level five, this was insanely ridiculous. And Sans wondered why this monster kept his abilities a secret. Again, this monster’s circumstance got him curious because if the other wished it so, he could destroy this establishment without a problem.

Regardless, it wasn’t Sans’ concern of the other’s past, but he was worried by the high level of intelligence. It meant that there was huge chance that if he became his master, he might be tricked by him along the way.

While Sans wasn’t an idiot, he’s not exactly resistant to threats. After all, the reason why he was going to buy himself a warrior slave was for protection since he was a just merchant.

Well, there is a seal that disallow slaves to attacking and killing their masters, and enforced them to follow orders … But if Sans were to be honest, it never sat well with him. If possible, he hoped he could come into some sort of agreement with the big guy.

So Sans said, “How much is he for?”

“Oh! I see he caught your interest. He’s worth 10G.”

 _Cheap. Too cheap._ But Sans wasn’t there to argue if he got the sweet end of the deal. “I’m buying him.

“Excellent choice sir. We’ll get the documents ready for you to sign, and then have the bond performed.”

* * *

Once all was set and done, Sans walked away from the establishment with his new … companion in tow. When they were both finally in the clearing with no one around, Sans took a deep breath and burned a charm that allowed them to be covered by a force field that made them both invisible and mute to the world.

Though, just as Sans was turning, he yelped as he was tackled to the ground, the dagger against his throat.

His trembling rubies stared into the other’s narrow oval ones.

“I know what you did.” The intimidating pressure the other exuded intensified that Sans found himself shaking and gasping as if he were suffocating. “Did you see everything?”

Sans couldn’t find his voice to speak so he nodded rapidly instead.

Papyrus growled menacingly, eye lights becoming pinpricks as his magic flared on an eye socket. Sans wasn’t adept to fighting, and he didn’t think he’d win against someone with monstrous status.

Sans was about to tele—

“Even if you teleport, I can too. Because of the bond, I know where you’ll always be.”

The short skeleton couldn’t help but whimper, and hot tears began to slide at the sides of his sockets. He hicupped and sniffled, surprising Papyrus for he didn’t expect to reduce his so-called master to this state.

“J-Just wanted someone t-to guard and pro- _hic_ -tect me. But I,” Sans was a sobbing mess. “I-I didn’t want t-to be abandoned. S-So  _hic_ I thought about b-buying a slave. Ev-en if I didn’t like i-it.”

Papyrus blinked before his gaze softened. Maybe he’d been too harsh. He only wanted to see what sort of monster bought him. Who knew that it really was for this reason.

“’M sorry.  _Hic._  So sorry.  _Hic.”_

Taking the dagger away, Sans was pulled into the bigger skeleton’s embrace, who then let out a sigh before murmuring apologies. “It was … my fault, master. I was … merely curious of your intentions. I have approached the subject too harshly. Please forgive me, master.”

Sans calmed to sniffles, wiping his tears. “S'fine. I get it.” Then he looked up to Papyrus. “S-Sans is fine by the way. Don’t want to be called master.”

Papyrus smiled. “Understood.”

“… Can I call you Paps?”

“Whatever you wi—”

“No!”

The sudden assertiveness from the short skeleton had Papyrus raising a brow.

“I … I want you to be okay with it. Not because I wanted to.”

Papyrus stared at the other for quite a while before huffing. “You do know what a slave is right?”

“Just another monster that’s had some circumstances that led them to their current enslavement.”

The straightforward response caught Papyrus off-guard. He evaluated Sans in a better light. “… Paps is fine.”

Seeing Sans beam at him, Papyrus had to chuckle. Such a strange master he’d gotten. But he can say that he didn’t have any complaints. 


	27. Kablamo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a random drabble of no significance but for some fellbros
> 
> General Fluff

Sans jolted awake from his sleep when he heard a particular large explosion close by. Quickly, he teleported out to the room, though a little addled, tried to be alert for any potential dangers. The drool was still noticeable on his face along with an eyelid drooping, but that was the least of his concerns.

“What was that?! What the fuck happened?!”

He noticed the smoke in the kitchen and rushed towards it, and upon entering, his eye lights blown up at the sight.

There was a large fucking hole on the wall! Their sink and oven noticebly gone. And there were black markings around the edges of their new back entrance.

Sans looked to Papyrus who stood at the side with black smudges on his face and gloves.

“… Didn’t think you wanted to renovate, boss.”

Papyrus looked annoyed. “Neither did I.”

Sans snickered, walking up to the mess as the cold winds passing through it made him completely awake. “So … Mind telling me what you were cooking up?”

Papyrus crossed his arms and huffed. “I mind actually.”

“Don’t be brat. You made us a backyard.”

The tall skeleton coughed to hide his embarrassment as he swallowed his pride. “If you absolutely  _must_  know.” Sans had to roll his eyes. So dramatic. “I was baking.”

Sans blinked as a moment of silence hovered of them.

“… Why the fuck?”

“I  _simply_ wanted to try this thing called soufflé from the cookbook I had obtained long ago.” Papyrus weakly gestured at the … results of his cooking strife. “It proved to be quite the challenge.”

Sans sweat dropped, his shoulders drooping as he sighed in exasperation. What the fuck did his brother even do for their kitchen to disappear?!  _“Clearly.”_

“Oh stuff it! I don’t want to hear it from a lazy bones who can’t even cook.”

Sans snorted. “Yeah, ‘cuz I can  _bake_  dumbass.”

Papyrus sputtered, eye lights blown as he looked at his brother in  _utter disbelief._ “You cannot!”

“I so can.”

“You’re lying!”

“Well,” Sans looked at the blanket of snow beyond their backyard entryway. “Can’t prove that now can we?”

“#%$&@*^!!!”

“Hey, how did you even—”

“Sans!”

The aforementioned skeleton was immediately lifted up by Papyrus who had rushed over and began shaking him.

“Why didn’t you tell me you could bake?!”

“Boss, I’m getting dizzy.”

The tall skeleton stopped shaking his brother then, but his eyes had a determined look on them.

“Brother, clearly you still have secrets you’ve yet to reveal.”

“The secret is that I have a headache now.”

“As such!” Clearly ignoring the sassy remark, Papyrus brought up Sans to his level so they were face-to-face. “You shall teach me  _everything_  you know!”

“Ugh. I don’t know. Sounds like a hassle bro.”

“Sans!”

“ _Uuuuggghhh_. Fiiinnneee. You’re such a fucking nag.”

“Excellent!” Papyrus brightened, promptly dropping Sans on his boney ass on the floor.

Sans grumbled under his breath and looked up at his brother. Then, he smirked. “Looks like we gotta  _skele-ton_  of work to do.”

Papyrus’ brow twitched as the realization dawned on him. “Sans.”

“ _Tibia_ honest boss, I didn’t think I’d ever see the day where you’d ask for  _my_ tutelage.”

“Sa—”

“WELCOME TO PUNS 101 BRO!” Sans, still seated on the floors, clapped his hands as if the occasion was simply oh-so joyous.

 _“SANS NO!”_  Papyrus was filled with dread, regretting the word 'everything’. He should’ve been more specific!

“I’ve got so much in my arsenal to teach ya, ya annoying fuck. It’s just  _spine-tingling!_  Just the action and thrill you fuckin need to be a bone-afide pun master.”

“I regret my life choices.”

“ _Talus_  me about it.”

Then an abrupt silence filled the room, as the two skeletons stared at each other expressionlessly.

“… Then are you going to teach me how to bake?”

“…… Fine.” Then, Sans looked to where their kitchen used to be. “… So what are we gonna do bout that?”

Papyrus turned to look at it as well. “… I have no idea, brother.”

Sans sighed. “You’re such a pain in the ass, ya know that?”

“I assure you, the sentiments are returned.”


	28. Your Role in this Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T?

Papyrus inhaled harshly, quickly sitting upright from his race car bed, his hand tightly holding onto the blanket whilst the other holds his neck. Hot tears streamed down from his sockets as he took moments to catch his breath—to  _breathe_.

 _Again._  Papyrus moved the hand on his neck to his face as he closed his eyes.  _It’s going to happen again._

**When will the human child be satisfied?**

Minutes or maybe an hour had passed, Papyrus didn’t really care to note, when the beating of his soul finally slowed. He wiped away the tears as well before he willed himself to get out of the bed and get ready for another day.

He wondered how his brother managed to handle it.

Papyrus slowly put on his ‘battle body’.

How he managed to act like nothing had been wrong.

Then, his gloves.

How he managed to  _look_  okay.

He donned his scarf.

RESET.

After RESET.

After  _RESET._

Continuing to follow the scripts without fail.

Papyrus moved to head out, stilling when he grabbed the doorknob.

_“You know, it’s pretty boring fighting your brother all the damn time at the JUDGEMENT HALL. Soooo,” the child smiled eerily, tilting the knife side-to-side playfully. “Why don’t we change it up a bit, and you take his place!”_

His grip tightened as Papyrus gritted his teeth.

 _“That way, you wouldn’t be so clueless all the goddamn time~ Besides, I’m tired of breaking your brother over and over again. It can get pretty boring after all. So let’s put him to rest, and_ you  _play with me instead.”_

Papyrus took a deep breath before he exited out of his room, and headed for his brother’s.  _Just like usual, Papyrus. Stick to the script._

“Sans!” He barged in without bothering to knock, only earning a groan for his efforts. “Wake up, you damn lazy fuck! We got work to do!”

Sans cocooned himself further on the bed. “Shut uuuup. Five more minutes, bro.”

_Stick to the script._

Papyrus headed over to stand intimidatingly before Sans’ bed and glared at the large bump on the bed. His fists shook at his sides.

How many times did he die in comparison to his brother?

Unbidden tears began to slide down Papyrus’ cheeks.

_Stick to the script._

How many times did Sans watch him die, before he himself was killed in the end?

_Stick to the—_

Papyrus slowly sat on the bed, his weight made the mattress squeak, before gingerly embracing the blanket ball as he sobbed quietly.

Sans blinked the sleepiness away before he moved to come out of hiding. His sockets widened at seeing his brother cry, and instantly became worried. He cupped Papyrus’ face with both hands. “Hey, Paps, what’s wrong? Are ya hurtin’ somewhere?”

 _“No.”_   _Yes._  Papyrus choked out as he embraced his brother tightly that Sans let out a little “oof” before returning the gesture and began to coo at him.

_“Don’t worry~ Since you’re switching roles, it’s only appropriate that your brother doesn’t remember.” The child giggled excitedly. “I wonder how many times I need to make you break as well? I’m so excited~!”_

He watched Sans die over and over again right before his eyes.

He watched his jacket dropped to the snow without a climax, and his dust get blown away.

Papyrus shut his eyes tight; memories of other RESETs surfacing in his mind; each of them taking a different path, but always leading to the same outcome.

And he had to wonder how long had Sans suffered without his notice—what it took for his brother to  _break_.

Papyrus gently pushed his no doubt confused brother away, looking at the still worried expression the latter sported.

“Paps?”

“…  _I love you, Sans.”_

Sans blinked, startled by the sudden statement. “I love ya too, Paps. But just what brought thi—”

“And  _I’m so sorry.”_

“Wha—”

_I couldn’t keep you safe._

_I couldn’t protect you._

_No matter how much I try, you always …_

“Paps, bro, seriously, what’s going on?”

“… It’s nothing.”

_You’ll forget it anyway._

_We were lovers at one point._

_We were enemies at others._

_We became the closest brothers at one._

_And we even had a family at another._

_But you won’t remember any of it._

And Papyrus wondered if Sans had experienced the same things before.

Really, how had his brother cope. Because so far, Papyrus knew that it wouldn’t be long until he completely broke as well.

And then … Will his brother take his place?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m just playing around. :)


	29. Your Role in this Game: Bone-us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon wanted more angst for Papyrus. :)
> 
> Rated T?

**[RESET]**

Papyrus woke up with a start, and then breathe out a sigh. He sat up, wiping the tears, having long since used to it. 

He closed his eyes, giving a moment to himself, taking in the quiet at the start of another day. 

 _Ping_  

He opened his eyes to see the dim light of his cracked soul, practically comparable to a jigsaw puzzle as it looked to be put together piece by piece. He was still holding on. 

… And he wondered why.

Why was he still refusing to break?

 _3592,_  he thought.  _Oh, but this one makes it 3593._  

When will it end?

Papyrus felt lethargic, and yet his body still moved to get ready; it was on auto-pilot at this point. 

Adorning his ‘battle suit’, gloves and scarf, he headed out and went to Sans’ room. 

“Sans,” he called out. His voice had long since lost their bite and ire–of the fire that was now reduced to the dim glow on burnt charcoal. 

His brother didn’t grumble or even complain, simply sitting up on the bed and looked straight at him. Sans must’ve noticed something to not give him attitude like usual, because the skeleton simply waited for Papyrus to speak again.

But the tall skeleton didn’t say anything as moments passed.

“…… I know.”

Papyrus’ core jolted at the words as he looked at Sans in consternation. He could feel the fast palpitations of his soul as terror and dread and  _anger_ seeped into his marrows. 

“No. You’re wrong.” Sans looked down. “I don’t remember anything of  _those_  memories … I was just … told about it.” 

The short skeleton patted where his stomach would be, and Papyrus’ body shook. The tears abruptly pouring from his sockets when the scene of Sans, pregnant with their child came to the forefront. 

Sans looked to his brother, noting the sunken grooves in those sockets, the dim colours in those eye lights–how haggard Papyrus looked over all. The image made his soul twist. 

Then, the skeleton outstretched his hand to Papyrus. “Tag out.” 

More tears poured from Papyrus’ sockets as he gritted his teeth, looking at the gentle and accepting smile on Sans’ face. 

“It’s my turn now, Paps.” 

No. It shouldn’t be. 

Papyrus took a step forward. 

Sans was the sole reason why he had managed to get this far; to keep intact–to keep sane.

And another. 

… But he was so tired.

This particular step made a creak from his weight. 

And no matter what he did, nothing changed. 

He stopped in front of his brother, who continued to smile encouragingly at him. He could see the resignation in those eyes, as if Sans knew–remembered subconsciously–what he was going to experience–all over again. 

Papyrus’ gaze lowered to Sans’ stomach only for a brief moment, before it went to the hovered hand waiting for him. 

…  _I’m sorry._  

Papyrus lifted his arm—

_And thank you._

—and took Sans’ hand. 

Sans’ smile only brightened as Papyrus’ despair deepened. 

When will it end…


	30. “Together we’re never gonna fall”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Song line Drabble - "∞" Music shuffle challenge
> 
> Stormy - Hedley
> 
> Rated T

When Sans saw the knife and that eerie smile, he  _attacked_. 

And they started to dance. 

The kid kept advancing, kept swinging, kept trying. 

And Sans dodged over and over, summoning up bones, taking out his blasters—all aimed at the  _monster_. 

“Shi—” Sans couldn’t maneuver himself fast after he had dodged, stumbling back unsteadily. 

The child lunged at the opportunity, arm raised, ready to slash down—ready to hand down Sans’ judgment. 

_“Sans!“_

A large bone charged at the child, flinging the human far to the side and away from Sans. 

The short skeleton wasn’t even given enough time to process what happened when he was suddenly lifted and pulled fast; his back immediately meeting his brother’s chest. 

Sans looked up. “Paps!”

Papyrus checked his brother’s status and condition. Relief flooded his system when he found nothing wrong before looking to the child staggering to get up. His body involuntarily shuddering when  _it_ began to laugh. 

“What is  _that?_  A human?“ 

“Yeah. A fucked up one.” Sans stood by his brother, shaking himself to get ready. 

“We’re killing it.”

“Heh. Not capturing it?" 

"No.” Papyrus’ eye blazed, bone spears in his hands. “I want it dead.”

Sans chuckled, knowing that Papyrus wanted it dead because the kid was actually close to killing him. His eye began to flare up as well, summoning up his blasters. “You got it, boss.”


	31. “Having said that, burn in hell”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Song line Drabble - "∞" Music shuffle challenge
> 
> Wolf in Sheep’s Clothing - Set it Off
> 
> Rated T

Papyrus watched as the human child neared, and he could easily see the bloodied knife held tight. 

His own hands curled into fists and without preamble, summoned his bones and aimed at child. He clicked his tongue when that thing dodge enough to not get fatally wounded, but he was triumphant in doing some damage. 

The human looked surprise. 

“You think I’d make you do easy puzzles?” He summoned his spears and fired, then he moved to hit the human’s side, flinging the child to smash into a tree. 

**[HP: 70/99]**

“You’d think I’d show you mercy?” Both his eyes flared as he summoned large blasters at his side and fired.

**[HP: 50/99]**

The trees broke and fell as the child staggered upright. 

 _“You will die right here.”_ Papyrus’ glare intensified when the human  _smiled_  at him. And he readied himself for the fiercest battle of his life in this timeline. For both his own and his brother’s sakes. 

 _“I’ll_ be showing you a  _good time.”_


	32. “We push and pull like a magnet do”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Song line Drabble - "∞" Music shuffle challenge
> 
> Shape of you - Ed Sheeran 
> 
> General Fluff - Rated T

It was ridiculous, but here he was, actually mingling in bar and was now even on the dance floor. But he can’t say he hate it. Surely that was just the alcohol talking. Surely.

There wasn’t many who danced, and honestly he should’ve felt so exposed–conscious. But it wasn’t so. 

Not ever since he had grabbed his partner’s waist and followed his lead, and  _stars,_ he was an excellent dancer, lead, whatever it was. His partner really made it easy for him to follow. 

But for the first time, Sans actually felt confident. Felt like he could really dance with how smooth they moved around the dance floor. 

Each step; heavy or light. Each twirl; fast or slow. They moved as if they danced their whole lives. Sans couldn’t stop himself from smiling all the while. This was the best and most fun he’s ever had. 

And when he was dipped, their faces close, he felt his soul skip a beat. 

He was taken out of his stupor when he heard the applause from their performance, making him flush. His partner pulled him upright and they did a little bow before they left the floor, settling to cool down in an unoccupied booth. 

“Wow. That was just. Wow” Amazing words, only the eloquent and most profound. Sans wanted to smack his head on the table for his stupidity. 

His partner chuckled. “I’m honoured that you enjoyed it. Is it your first time here?” 

“Yeah. First time in a bar, in this bar, on a dance floor, and actually dancing.” 

“My my, I took a lot of your first times didn’t I.” 

Sans flushed deeply as he stuttered incoherently. 

“It would be rude to not take responsibility. The name’s Papyrus,” and he handed the short skeleton a card. “And here’s my number.” 

Sans blinked, before he couldn’t help himself from laughing. “You’re really too smooth.” 

Papyrus smiled. “So I’ve been told.” Then he raised a brow. “Can I expect a call back?” 

Sans felt his face, heck maybe it was whole body that felt hot all of sudden. While he didn’t think that he was as handsome or amazing as his dance partner, he wasn’t about to let this chance go. “Weren’t you going to take responsibility? You can’t get away now.” 

“I don’t plan to.”

… Goddamnit. This monster was going to be the death of him. Sans knows it. 


	33. “What if I told you I’ve been in love with you since we were kids.”

He didn’t think that he’d get his brother to understand his feelings. Heck, he didn’t expect them to be reciprocated either. But when it happened, when the shy utterance to his confession received acceptance, Papyrus felt as if he’d accomplished everything he worked so hard far.

From watching his brother helplessly take all the burden, shielding him to the best of his abilities in order for him to have a relatively pleasant and safe childhood in comparison what others had to deal with. Seeing Sans downtrodden and struggling just to make things meet, close to collapsing and yet, still smiling at him, cherishing him, making Papyrus feel like he was Sans’ world.

To watch the once large body become smaller and smaller the taller he grew, and be finally be able to wrap his arms completely around his brother—his turn to shield him, to protect him, to return the affection and love he was blessed to experience despite their harsh circumstances.

Then, the human child coming to break them out, helping them integrate with the humans to coexist. To find new jobs, a new home, a new life. And now, with new emotions that Papyrus was finally able to show Sans after years of keeping it all in, letting it cultivate on its own, and becoming like a balloon just waiting to burst.

It hadn’t been easy—not one fucking bit.

Not when Sans had only seen him as a little brother, just a close family. But Papyrus wasn’t one to give up. And soon, his efforts had finally paid off.

Now, as they were cuddled in a soft blanket, relaxing in their three-seater patio swing chair on their terrace, watching the stars, Papyrus sighed with content.

“Sans,” he called out, receiving a low hum. “What if I told you that I’ve been in love with you since we were kids.”

“… You’re nuts for stickin’ around.”

“It’s called being in love, brother.”

“Ah, crazy. Got it.”

Papyrus rolled his eyes. “You’re impossible.”

“Naah, I’m very possible. Aren’t I your fiancé now?”

Papyrus glanced at their matching rings, and smiled softly at them. “Indeed.” And he brought Sans’ hand up to his mouth to kiss it.

“… Like I said, crazy.” Sans muttered under his breath, and it only caused his lover to chuckle.

Yes. This was where Papyrus wanted to be.


	34. “Despite what you think, I am completely capable of taking care of myself.”

He had supported and raised him since he was just baby bones. He had taught him the do’s and dont’s, the ways of their world—how to survive in their world.

But despite him growing, of being taller than him, of becoming part of the royal guard, and even doing the chores around the house, Sans couldn’t believe that Papyrus had what it took. As if their relationship hasn’t changed in which Papyrus was still the same babybones in his eyes. Sans was the older brother; the very one that Papyrus still needed to depend to provide for them.

So Sans hadn’t stopped doing his odd jobs, hadn’t stopped exhausting himself with the drive to provide and spoil his little brother as he had always done.

To him, Papyrus hadn’t left the nest.

It had taken him to collapse completely in front his brother, getting the monster sickness that  _forced_ him to rest. It raised Sans’ hackles that he was stuck in bed, and wasn’t able to do things he was meant to. But Papyrus raised his voice, commanding and unwavering, just the same in order to keep him in bed.

Sans grumbled as he opened his mouth for another spoonful, literally being spoon fed by the very monster who he had done the same to, made way for strange feelings tangling in his soul. The look his brother sported had Papyrus sigh.

“You know Sans, despite what you think,” he met Sans’ gaze head on, but it was a gentle one; as if he was about to tell a child that Santa Claus never existed. “I am completely capable of taking care of myself.”

“No you can’t.” The answer was immediate, but the latter already expected it.

Instead of arguing, Papyrus simply brought another spoonful to his brother’s mouth. “… One day, I hope you’ll be able to see me as your equal.”

He didn’t say any more, and Sans didn’t either. Because the short skeleton knew, that deep down, it was he who didn’t want to see; he didn’t want see Papyrus spread his wings and soar gallantly in  the sky and leave him behind.

But the term equal struck him, letting the word sink into his mind, and in his soul.

One day … Sans would see that he was flying right by Papyrus’ side. And their nest would only be comprised of two feathers, and no birds left behind.


	35. Lost & Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stupid Scarf!
> 
> General Fluff

The panic set in deep the moment he saw the scarf caught on a branch. It billowed along with the harsh winds, but it didn’t carry the admiration he had whenever he saw the sight. Because attached to the clothe wasn’t his brother.

Hastily, he rushed over and took the scarf into his hands, clutching tight into the soft material. The dread becoming more pronounced, as if the weight of the scarf became a grave sin that was all too much for him to bear; paralyzing him in place, and hurling his emotions in him. His distress was palpable, the air around him suddenly thick as he felt himself get drenched with sweat despite the cold air hitting his bones.

“No.” He whispered so softly that even he didn’t know if he managed to say it. It just  _couldn’t_  be. This …

The tears pricked in his sockets.  _No. No no no nononono—_

“Sans?”

The short skeleton jumped, evidently startled by the familiar voice and quickly turned around.

“Oh! There’s my scarf. I’ve been looking all over for it. I had simply placed it on the table and had not expected it be blow _—_

_“Paps!”_

Papyrus wasn’t given enough time when his brother teleported and outrightly crashed his body onto him. Instinctively, Papyrus wrapped his arms around Sans as second nature to protect his fragile brother.

Though, the weight and gravity seemed to be working hand in hand as the tall skeleton couldn’t keep his footing and both of them fell back onto the snow.

“Oof. San _—_ ”

“You’re alive! Thank stars! I-I  _hic_  I was so worried!” Sans looked … quite crazy if Papyrus were to be honest. But the short skeleton continued with his fretting and crying and spouting his worries without pause. “I saw y-your scarf! A-And then _—Stars!_  I thought the fuckin’ worse Paps. The fuckin’  _worse!_ ”

“San _—_ ”

“A-And then,” suddenly Sans’ expression changed; his brows furrowed and teeth bared to growl. “You scared the fuckin’ shit outta me! What if I get a heart attack, hah?! You’re lucky I don’t got hair or they’d be fuckin’ white, ya hear me?! You fuckin’ piece of shit! I outta beat ya up!”

Papyrus blinked. And ended up furrowing his own brows. He grabbed Sans’ arms from the sides, and rightfully, shook his brother fast. As if he was trying to rid of some demon that managed to possess his brother.

He kept shaking Sans despite the latter’s protests for a good minute before Papyrus stopped. Sans, dizzy and a little lightheaded, plopped himself on his brother’s chest; seeing too many things at once and needed some stability.

“Have you calmed now?”

Sans grunted. “You’re such an ass.”

“And you’re delusional. As if I could be taken out so easily. I didn’t train for fucking nothing I’ll have you know.”

The statement made Sans grumble, feeling wronged. He was really scared! That’s what he got for caring. Hmph.

Papyrus was exasperated, and heaved a drawn out sigh. “… I’m sorry for worrying you, Sans … Why don’t we just go home and take a day off tomorr _—_ ”

“We’re taking a week off.”

Sans said it so firmly that Papyrus felt that he had no other choice than to agree. “All right. A week.”

Sans let out a breath, the relief washing over him as he snuggled his brother’s chest and curled himself on Papyrus’ lap. “Good.”

Papyrus couldn’t help himself from snorting at that before he sat them both upright, and simply carried his brother up as he stood.

Sans, then, wrapped the scarf around Papyrus’ neck; the cold wind made it billow majestically, just how Sans preferred to see it.

Without another word, Papyrus walked both of them back home. And the read scarf trailed behind him as it was meant to.


	36. Fine, I'll Pet You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art inspired by milffee: https://milffee.tumblr.com/post/178109733270/hello-i-really-wanted-to-draw-fell-in-this
> 
> General Fluff

Sans blinked at his brother who turned into his beast form in front of him. In fact, said brother kept prodding him with his muzzle, and the short skeleton relented in giving in.

"Okay, okay, geez.” Sans began petting Papyrus’ head, caressing the bone. He found it amusing when he heard the low rumble his brother was producing.

Sans sighed in exasperation in hearing the purring.

Suddenly, Papyrus moved so that he curled his large body around the small skeleton, ignoring the startled yelp from Sans as he trapped his brother in the small circular space provided.

“Stars, warn a guy yeah?”

Papyrus snorted, before he pressed his head on Sans’ arm, asking for more petting.

Sans’ soul softened, and resumed his coddling. It was only times like these when they could both be affectionate to each other without being afraid. Like this, with Papyrus’ beast form, no one dared to come near them. And Sans knew that his brother knew it, and took advantage of the change to be as doting and loving and sweet.

The things they couldn’t show in public, and greatly depraved of.

Thinking from here, Sans found himself easing up the tension in his body, no longer feeling as guarded as before. Not when Papyrus was protecting them both.

A bubble of genuine glee in his laugh slipped past his teeth freely as Sans nuzzled and cooed at Papyrus.

Like this, the warmth spread in their bodies and in their hearts, even as the light snow fell.


End file.
